My Veela Love
by Secret-Author-Syria
Summary: this is the story of two Veela, mated from their 16th birthday. now, half a century after they were split apart, they have found their third, the final veela in the triad. and it's time for the wizarding world to remember the traditions that have ruled them since merlins time. rated for adult scenes. fem harry!
1. prologue

**hello! this is a little story that's been bugging me for ages. hope you like it! **

The room was dark, the fire having long gone out. The only sound in the darkness was the heavy breathing of the two men lying entwined on the bed.

"You know what this means, don't you," said the slimmer one, nuzzling the neck of his companion.

"You're not marrying that hussy?" joked the other, pulling the first up for a kiss.

"I have no choice," said the first, "I have to continue the family name. besides, I can get rid of her after our first son,"

"I know. But I don't like it," grumbled the second, larger man.

"I know. I don't like it either," said the first, "But while I'm busy in high society, you have the important job f finding our other,"

"How do you know there's another?" asked the first.

"I know your dominant, and I know that you are veela. That simply means that there was to be a third,"

"how do you know?"

"I'll give you a couple of texts to entertain yourself with during my wedding," said the first, rolling on top of the other.

He was rolled under by the second man, who quickly pinned his hands above his head.

"Male or female?" asked the second, as he planted kisses along his companions chest.

"Female. It's always female,"

"I'll have to read these books of yours," said the man, "I'm not sure how I feel about the opposite sex,"

"As far as I know, all females are repulsive to us, except for our other,"

"And what happens if she is dead? Or hasn't been born?"

"If she is dead, we wouldn't be mated, for we would be dead too. And if she hasn't been born, we will wait. Forever if we must," said the first man, sitting up.

"Forever?"

"We cannot pass on until we have been completed. That is how it works,"

"then we shall search and wait,"

"Alright," chuckled the smaller man.

"And I get to dispose of your lovely wife. I don't like her,"

"Well then, consider it a peace offering for me having to marry her,"

The dark room was filled with laughter, and soon enough, moans of ecstasy.

A month later, the wedding of Abraxas Malfoy and Lucretia Black hit the headlines. It was described as exquisite, outdoing the previous Malfoy wedding. The only damper on the wedding was the cold face of Tom Riddle, the best man. There was speculation that he hadn't approved of the wedding of his best friend.

Tragedy struck a year later. Shortly after the birth of Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The family was devastated, although Lucretia Malfoy's seemingly short mourning period was questioned slightly.

A year later, news of a new Dark Lord hit the streets, escalating to a full blown war in a matter of six months. The ministry didn't know what had hit them.

_In a cell in a remote location…_

A lone prisoner sat staring up at the small window in the wall, allowing the meagre amount of sunlight to hit his face. He stared at the plate of food sitting on the floor. It was surprisingly good quality. how nice of his captor.

He supposed he might as well eat. He wasn't going to die until his other mate was found, so he might as well make himself comfortable.

After eating his meal, he wrapped himself up in the rags provided, and went to sleep.

Abraxas Malfoy dreamt of his love.

**please R&R! i want your opinions!**


	2. remembering the pain

**this is the start of the story. it'll be a bit confusing to start off with, but i'll elaborate later on.**

Sixteen year old Astraea Mikaela Lilian Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts, a thundercloud nearly visible above her fuming head.

She was sick of that old man. He was dying, and he admitted it, but did he come out and tell her what she needed to know? No! He was leading her in circles, giving her a home movie of Tom Riddle's life, not explaining anything, or brushing away inconsistencies, like why it was that he didn't start his activities until after 1948, when he was 22. And why was it that he had gathered followers from all houses, whether they were neutral dark or light. What was it that connected them all? And what had happened to most of the death eaters? Azkaban was almost empty, even before the break out, yet so many people had shown up at the graveyard.

She felt like screaming with frustration, maybe breaking something. But it wouldn't do for Dumbledore's _precious_ golden girl to be seen losing her composure now would it?

She sighed, running a hand through her messy black hair as she jogged up to the seventh floor. She had tried to avoid sleeping in the tower lately. Everyone kept coming to her with their problems.

'_Oh Astraea, what should I do. My boyfriend's ignoring me! Oh Astraea! My parents are so mean! Astraea, how should I pack my bags for the holidays? Astraea, what should I have for breakfast?'_ on and on it went, driving her insane. And what was more, Hermione and Ron were starting to distance from her, looking at her like she was some kind of all-powerful being! Ginny had been taken home because she was too 'young and innocent' to stay at Hogwarts, according to Molly Weasley. And Neville had left after everyone started to bug him about his parents.

So she slept in the room of requirement.

At least the castle didn't come to her with its problems. In fact, it helped her, the portraits warning her when people were coming. And passageways popped up all over the place. And doors opened for her. She loved Hogwarts.

She climbed into the bed provided by the room, and soft music gently filtered through the room. She liked sleeping here. The peaceful atmosphere stopped most of her nightmares. Well the ones that weren't caused by Voldemort at any rate.

She gently closed her eyes, and as soon as she did, a jolt of pain shot across her scar. It didn't go, it stayed, getting stronger, finally causing her to see red as the pain increased.

She gave in and closed her eyes, opening her mind to Voldemort.

She was whisked away to a bedroom, lit only by the large fire that crackled in the grate. In front of her was a calendar, the fifteenth of November circled in red. And the twenty first circled in gold.

She gave a start. Today was the twenty first. She was seeing things through Voldemort's eyes, because the next thing she knew, the calendar had been thrown into the wall. Things started to smash around the room, and a great wind blew through the window, blowing the man's hair in front of his eyes.

To Astraea's great shock, she felt his eyes prickle with tears, and the dark lord collapsed onto the floo, leaning against the wall, and sobbed brokenly, the pain pouring through his form causing her to cry out. Without thinking, she poured a comforting feeling through their link, unable to bear the pain. She felt his body shake, and felt a sudden urge to put her arms around him. A sudden image ran through his mind, that of a smirking blonde man, the sun shining through his shaggy hair. The man was lying on the grass under a great oak tree, dressed in a white shirt and black pants, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. The amount of emotion this image provoked choked them, and Astraea found herself caught by surprise at the amount of affection Voldemort held for this man. Suddenly, the dark lord noted her presence, and she was ejected painfully from his mind, his hiss of fury ringing in her ears.

She landed back into her own body, shaking and struggling for breath. Whoever the blonde was, he was obviously important to Voldemort. She summoned the image again, and noted suddenly that his hair was the same shade as Draco's. In fact, the man bore a striking resemblance to Draco. A burst of inspiration hit her, and she resolved to talk to Draco in the morning. She settled back into the bed, the echoes of Voldemort's sobs following her to sleep.

He couldn't think. He felt like he was drowning. Like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Today was _his_ birthday. He couldn't bear it. His emotions had spiked so suddenly, and here he was, sitting against the wall of his room sobbing like a child, and drinking firewhiskey like it was juice.

He remembered feeling the damned girl in his mind, then forcing her out. He recalled that she had seen his memory of Abraxas. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care.


	3. old and new freinds

**Hey! Here's chapter two! Sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been busy studying for my exam. I have a couple of chapters to put up, so I hope that this makes up for it!**

"Malfoy! Oi! Malfoy!" called Astraea, running down the hall. This was the only time she had been able to catch the Malfoy heir without a giant crowd.

"What do you want Potter?" spat the blonde, turning around to reveal a pasty face with dark rings under the eyes.

"What did your grandfather look like?" asked Astraea.

"What?" asked Draco, taken aback.

"What did your Grandfather look like?" repeated Astraea.

"There's a picture in _Olde Families of the Wizarding Worlde_," said Draco, "It's in the library,"

"Thanks," said Astraea, turning to go.

"Why do want to know?" asked Draco.

"Because I think he's pretty important, especially to the war," said Astraea.

"Don't see how," said Draco, "He disappeared years ago, and they only ever found his bloodied clothes,"

"Well, you never know," said Astraea.

"Whatever Potter," said Draco.

"By the way," said Astraea, "You should get some sleep and some sun. You look as bad as a commoner," she joked.

Draco gave a wan smile, and left, and she turned to go to the library.

After lots of persuasion, and claims of innocence, Astraea finally managed to get her hands on what was probably the oldest book in the library. It was tucked away in the restricted section, simply because it gave detailed descriptions of wizards back to Merlin's time. Madam Pince had only let her have the book after she had sworn to only read it in the library. It helped that the old woman liked her.

She found a table in the furthest corner of the library, putting the book down. She turned to the index, and was surprised to see most of it in English. Reading the introduction, she discovered that was because it was a self-updating book. She started to search for the Malfoy family, when she was interrupted.

"What are you doing here Astraea?" asked Ron. Astraea looked up to find Ron and Hermione standing next to the table.

"Some research Dumbledore wants me to do," said Astraea, the lie sliding easily off her tongue. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione about this.

"What, are we too unimportant for you to tell us anything anymore?" sneered Ron suddenly.

"What?" asked Astraea, caught by surprise.

"It's always stuff Dumbledore wants you to do. You never tell us anything," snapped Ron.

"I thought we were supposed to be your friends," said Hermione.

"Well if you acted like my friends, I would treat you like my friends," said Astraea, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" growled Ron.

"You're the ones who have been pulling away," snapped Astraea, "And if you want to be involved in what I do, then make the effort to be my friends, rather than just expect me to do everything on my own, then expect me to tell you everything,"

"You are so full of yourself," said Ron, "I can't believe that I was ever your friend. Come one Hermione, let's leave her to do whatever the hell she wants,"

He turned and stalked away, and Hermione followed like a little mouse. Rather like Ron used to.

"What the hell just happened there," mumbled Astraea, as she stared after her two supposed best friends. There was something wrong there. Hermione had always been in the lead, and she and Ron had always been content to just follow, and provide ideas. That was how it always worked. But now, Ron was trying to take the lead, and he had done something to turn Hermione into a timid little mouse.

And here he was blaming her for pushing them away, when it had been him who had always run away. Bloody git.

"Notice anything wrong with that picture?" asked Malfoy from behind her, and Astraea gave a little yelp, and she spun to glare at him.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Don't sneak up on me," said Astraea, "You scared me,"

"I know," said Draco, "it was fun,"

"Git," mumbled Astraea.

"So, back to my question," said Draco.

"Well, it is kinda obvious," said Astraea, "Hermione's following Ron. She never does that. She's always the one in front, but now she's following him like a timid little mouse,"

"So one must ask what the weasel did to make her like that," said Draco.

"Potion?" asked Astraea.

"The only ones I know of are permanent, too hard to brew and red label, so weasel couldn't have gotten his hands on any of them," said Draco.

"Malfoy, why are you helping me?" asked Astraea.

"Why not," shrugged Draco.

"Seriously," said Astraea.

"Because, things have changed," said Draco quietly.

"How?" asked Astraea.

"I can't tell you in public," murmured Draco.

"Fine," said Astraea, "have you heard of the Room of requirement?"

"Yes," said Draco, "It's a nice place to think,"

"Meet me there in half an hour," murmured Astraea.

Draco nodded abruptly, and left, shooting a glare at her for extra measure.

**Do you see that box down the bottom? The one that says reviews? Please fill it in! I would really like to know what you think of my story!**


	4. conversations

**Chapter three is up!**

Astraea sat in the room waiting for Draco to turn up. She hoped that this wasn't just a ruse to get her alone. She also hoped that he might have some actual information. She pulled out the notes she had taken from the book, and went over them, focusing mainly on the picture she had copied. The man in the picture was the same as the man from Voldemorts memory.

She sat back. Why was it that most of her problems came from the Malfoy's? First year. Malfoy had been a little shit. Second year, Malfoy senior had planted the diary, third year, the Buckbeak fiasco, fourth year, the potter stinks badges, and the disqualify potter club, fifth year the inquisitorial squad, and now, this whole matter with Abraxas. Couldn't her life be easier?

The door opened, and Draco walked in.

"You're late," said Astraea.

"I was held up," said Draco.

"so what did you want to speak to me about?" asked Astraea.

"Things have started to change, and I'm pretty sure that it's time to start looking for allies," said Draco.

"and you've come to me?" asked Astraea.

"Odd, I know," said Draco, "But hear me out,"

"Okay," said Astraea.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've seen the changes in the ministry, as the 'prepare for war', as the minister says," said Draco, "But I don't think things have changed from when Fudge was in charge. If go to the ministry, people still walk around like there's nothing wrong, or they act like nervous idiots. And Scrimogour spends all his time in the auror department swapping war stories with his mates,"

"How do you know?" asked Astraea.

"My father takes me to ministry every now and then," said Draco.

"To prepare you for when you go into politics," said Astraea.

"Yeah, something along those lines," said Draco.

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"Scrimegor is one of the finest aurors, second only to Mad-eye. They elected him because he's god in a fight, and he knows how to prepare everyone for these kinds of things,"

"So why didn't they elect Mad-eye then?"

"He's a bit of a loony," said Draco.

"True," said Astraea.

"Anyway, Scrimegor has only made a few token movements at preparing for war. The flyers and things we see on the streets are private organisations, the public affairs office, and common sense by ordinary people,"

"So Scrimegor is being unusual, the ministry isn't doing anything – like it's unusual – and we have normal people showing more common sense than a seasoned war veteran," said Astraea, "So then we should look for who is really in charge of the ministry, and who is orchestrating these things,"

"I haven't finished," said Draco, "Let's look at the school,"

"Don't even start," sighed Astraea, "I have to take secret passageways to avoid people who want t know my opinion n whether or not they should wear blue or pink. People are bipolar around here. Last year they hated me, and now, I'm like the next thing to merlin,"

"Exactly," said Draco, "I have Slytherin's writing love letters to you,"

"So?" asked Astraea, "I have a bin full of the things which I burn once a week,"

"I'm talking about people who have hated you since they were three, and have actually tried to kill you. I caught Crabbe writing a letter to you asking if you would go with him to Hogsmeade,"

"Eww, just eww," said Astraea, "I kinda see your point, and I don't ever want a mental image like that again,"

"Also, lets look at your friends," said Draco, "I've see weasel and Granger pull away from you, the rest of the house treats you like your merlin, and most of the people who might actually treat you normally have left,"

"That's actually true," said Astraea, "Wait, hold up!"

"What?"

"How do you know all this?" demanded Astraea, "It's like you're my stalker or something,"

"It's kind of obvious," said Draco, "Besides, I am kinda under instructions from my father to keep an eye on the happenings in Hogwarts, and this is kinda big,"

"Fine, but you're staying two feet away from me at all times,"

"Alright," shrugged Draco, "Any way, have you seen the teachers?"

"What about them?"

"McGonagall's acting like a tame lion, Flitwick's taken to jumping at small noises, Trelawney keeps coming down for dinner, and all the teachers look at her like she's actually a seer, Sprout never comes out of her greenhouse, and Madam Pomfrey is the only person acting normal,"

"What about Madam Pince?" asked Astraea.

"She never changes," said Draco, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was in charge of the library when the founders lived,"

"That's mean," said Astraea, although there was a smile twitching about her lips, "What else has changed?"

"You're probably not familiar with the Dark Lord's general habits, but…" started Draco.

"So you are a death eater?" asked Astraea.

"sort of," said Draco.

"How can you be a sort of death eater?" asked Astraea.

"I didn't actually want the mark, and I wouldn't mind being neutral," said Draco.

"Okay," said Astraea, "So what has changed around Voldie?"

"All the death eaters have noticed something odd about him,"

"What?"

"He stays locked up in his room, and the amount of firewhiskey he sends for is scary. He's stopped ordering raids, and hardly any one ever sees him,' said Draco.

"Has it ever happened before?" asked Astraea

"No, never," said Draco.

"Well, he seems to be in a worse mood than last year," said Astraea, "he always seems to be angry,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know," said Astraea, "I have a weird mental link to Voldemort. I can sense his emotions, and sometimes, I see through his eyes,"

Draco stared at her.

"What?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Let me get this straight," said Draco finally, "You have a mental link with the Dark Lord? As in you can hear his thoughts, and you can sense his emotions?"

He was starting to sound hysterical, so Astraea interrupted.

"Yes I do," she said firmly, "So why don't you get a hold of yourself,"

Draco took a few deep breaths, before looking back to her

"You're not messing with me, are you?" he asked finally, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes.

"Why would I?" asked Astraea, "If I could, I wouldn't have a link. It's absolute hell,"

"Not to mention, the Dark Lord could be a pervert," said Draco, trying to find some humour in the situation.

"Oh Mother of Merlin…" said Astraea, looking sick suddenly, "Thank you for that Malfoy,"

"No problem," grinned Draco.

"Where were we?" asked Astraea, trying to get her mind out of any thoughts of Voldemort using their link to spy on her.

"The dark Lord's change in habits," said Draco.

"So, anything else?" asked Astraea.

"Well, he used to base everything in the Manor," started Draco.

"Which manor?" asked Astraea.

"My manor,"

"Technically it's not yours as yet,"

"Will you let me finish?" asked Draco annoyed.

"Sure," said Astraea.

"Well, he used to base himself in the manor, but suddenly, about a month ago he moved everyone out, and we went to this weird backward lace crawling with muggles, and with a graveyard out the front," said Draco, shuddering, "We had to wait a week for the house elves to fix the place up,"

"I think I know where that is," said Astraea.

"Where'?" asked Draco.

"In Little Hangleton, where he was resurrected two years ago," said Astraea, "I think he's staying in his father's manor,"

"Correction," said Draco, "We, the death eaters, are staying there. he just resides in a huge suite in the tower,"

"Hasn't he got the fidelius charm on the place?" asked Astraea.

"The tower could refer to any tower," said Draco.

"Good point," shrugged Astraea, "So, is there anything else you have to report, oh Slytherin Stalker,"

"No, scarhead," said Draco.

"Ferret," said Astraea, grinning.

"Shut up," growled Draco. The occasion was obviously still a sore point for him.

"Well, you did try to hex me when my back was turned," said Astraea.

"I was going to turn your hair green," mumbled Draco, "Nothing dangerous,"

"And I would have turned your hair pink," said Astraea.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Draco, his hands twitching as if he wanted to check his hair.

"Try me," grinned Astraea, and Draco shuddered and turned away.

"So, do you mind if leave?" asked Astraea.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Enjoying my company?" smirked Astraea.

"No," said Draco.

"Well, I have to get back to the Gryffindor tower to get my things," said Astraea, "I have a bad feeling about leaving them there,"

"Well, have fun with that," said Draco, getting up.

"By the way, what are you doing that makes you look so bad?" asked Astraea.

"Stuff," said Draco.

"Fine," said Astraea, "But if you want to talk, I don't mind listening,"

"Whatever," said Draco, before walking out of the Room. Astraea sighed, and asked the room to change to a bedroom. Once it had sifted, she walked out, wrapping her invisibility cloak around her. She walked silently to the tower, the things Draco had told her rolling around in her mind.

**You know, I'm not gonna ask to much of people, cause I'm putting up a couple of chapters at the same time, but I would like to know what you think! Please review!**


	5. actions and reactions

**This chapter was actually my easiest so far. It literally flew off my fingers. It's also a favourite! I really enjoyed writing it!**

Astraea walked through the corridors of Hogwarts silently, enjoying the peace. She made her way through the castle to the Gryffindor common room, before opening the marauders map to see if anyone was inside. Only Seamus and Parvati, but they wouldn't bother her that much. She pulled the cloak off, and whispered the password, causing the painting to swing forwards.

She climbed through the hole, and made her way towards the stairs.

"Hey Astraea, where've you been all day?" asked Seamus.

"In the library," said Astraea, "Catching up on things,"

"Ok," said Seamus, and he settled back down to talk to Parvati. Astraea wondered if the two of them were a couple, as she made her way upstairs.

To her surprise, lavender and Hermione were out, leaving the dorm empty. She quickly made her way to her bed, shrinking her trunk and broom so they would fit in her pocket. She rummaged through the draws next to her bed, and pulled out everything, cramming it into her pockets. It wasn't long before everything was cleared up, and sitting quietly in her pockets. She let her eyes sweep the room once again to check if she had forgotten anything, before she walked out, wrapping the invisibility cloak around her again.

It was a good thing that she did, because Ron was down stairs with Lavender, Seamus and Parvati.

"She acts like she's all high and mighty, and then expects us to just roll over and be friends with her," said Ron nastily, "She goes around acting as if she's Merlin incarnate, with the world on her shoulders,"

"I'm surprised she hasn't fallen over with all that ego she has," sniffed Lavender nastily.

"She's been so withdrawn lately, like we don't matter," said Parvati.

Astraea listened in shock, before climbing over to a small corner so she could listen. She listened with growing horror as the bitched about her. Finally, Seamus let out a yell, causing others to come down to the common room to see what was going on. She watched as the four incited the rest of the house to anger, and it wasn't long before someone suggested revenge.

"Let's burn her stuff!" someone yelled, and there was an answering roar. A group of girls went up to the sixth year dorms to find her belongings, but came down empty handed.

"She's taken everything," said Mina, a fifth year girl.

"She was just here!" said Seamus, "Me and Parvati saw her,"

"She can't have gotten far!" said Ron. And she watched as everyone started to search the tower. When the coast was clear, she bolted for the portrait hole, and it slipped open for her.

"Run dear," said the Fat Lady, even though she was invisible, "I'll hold them off,"

"Thank you," whispered Astraea, before she sped off down the hall.

The next morning, as the houses sat down for breakfast, everyone noticed that it was unusually silent. The Gryffindor house, which was normally rather loud, was subdued, as the members muttered amongst themselves, sending dark looks to the other houses.

The doors to the great Hall slammed open, and everyone turned to see a furious Astraea potter standing there.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" she asked, he quiet, menacing voice carrying through the hall easily, "Did you think I wasn't there? I was there, watching, and listening. I heard every word you said, every insult, every complaint, every whine!"

She walked forward, her sights set on the Gryffindor table.

"you who are supposed to be my home, my friends, my family, turned on me, pulled away from me!" hissed Astraea, her magic rolling off her in waves, "I saw. I watched as you rushed to try to burn my belongings. I watched as you all roared for my blood. You wanted me gone! You wanted me away from you! You wanted to have your revenge!"

By now, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone turned to watch the furious girl.

"Hold up Potter!" spat Ron, and everyone turned to him, "We didn't turn away from you, you pulled away from us!"

"And I'm sure that you attempting to burn whatever belongings I had in the tower was all my fault, wasn't it," hissed Astraea nastily.

"You bitch!" screeched Lavender Brown, "you think everything is about you!"

"Well, news flash, _slut_, you make everything about me! When did I ever ask to be your saviour? When did I ever ask to be your champion, your scapegoat, your golden girl? Well, here is my answer, you sick bastards. I didn't! and I'm going to make sure you don't ever try to make me responsible for _your_ problems again!" said Astraea angrily, before turning to the teachers table and calling out in ringing tones, "I, Astraea Mikaela Lilian Potter, do declare myself free of Gryffindor House! I say that from henceforth, I am no longer a member of that house, and that I am a free student, unless the school wishes to sort me again! So Mote It Be!"

There was a sudden intake of breath, before someone answered her. It was the rule that if a student wished to change houses, there had to be someone to support them.

"So mote it be!" called Draco Malfoy, standing up.

"Draco, what are you doing?" hissed Pansy pulling on his arm.

"Trust me," said Draco, "I have a feeling we should support her. I have a feeling that we will benefit greatly from it,"

At his words, the slytherin house stood with their support, their voices lifting to fill the halls.

"As Ms Potter has made her decision, ad students have risen up to support her, there is only left for an heir of the school to give their support," said Dumbledore, knowing that there wasn't one.

"I am the heir!" called Astraea, "I claim to be heir of the House of Godric Gryffindor, from my father, and heir of the house of Salazar Slytherin, through my connection to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and my gift of Parseltongue!"

There was gasp at her words, and many turned their horrified gazes to the headmaster, hoping he would tell them it was a lie.

"She is the Heir of my founders, and of my walls," whispered a voice, like a rush of wind through the halls of the castle, and everyone knew it was Hogwarts who had spoken.

"As Ms Potter has made her decision, and has been supported, I have no choice but to declare her no longer a member of Gryffindor House," said Dumbledore, standing up. He regarded Astraea with a sad look that she ignored.

"Will the school resort me, or am I to be a free student?" asked Astraea.

"You will be resorted," said Dumbledore, in the hope that he might be able to get others around her.

"Very well," whispered the school, and the sorting hat dropped onto her head, blocking out the gazes of the rest of the hall.

"So it seems you didn't like my decision," the sorting hat whispered to her.

"They turned on me," replied Astraea mentally, "They are no longer my family,"

"That is slytherin thinking my dear," said the hat.

"Then sort me there. Let them feel the consequences of their actions,"

"I think I will," said the Hat, "I wish to put a stopper in Dumbledore's plans,"

"What plans?" asked Astraea.

"He intends to manipulate you child, and has manipulated so many others, so that in the end, he might have all the glory. I don't like his actions. He has torn apart so many without a single thought as to his actions,"

"Then let's put a stopper in his plans," said Astraea, a cruel smirk breaking across her face. The sight of it chilled many people to the bone.

"I am nobody's pawn. I will not be used for an old man's purposes! I am my own person, and I will follow my fate however I choose," said Astraea defiantly to the hat.

"Well spoken," said the Hat, "So much like your others,"

"What others?" asked Astraea.

"You will see my dear," chuckled the Hat, "In time, you will see. So, let it be, SLYTHERIN!"

The hat yelled the last word out to the hall, bringing a sudden gasp of horror from the throats of many.

The sorting hat disappeared, leaving Dumbledore the subject of an angry emerald gaze that seemed to pierce through him.

Astraea turned and walked to the slytherin house, and they parted, giving her a seat next to the blonde teen that had first supported her. Astraea nodded to the Malfoy heir, before seating herself on the bench. Her new house sat with her.

"Ask for whatever you wish, and it will appear on the table," said Draco, "Only food mind you,"

Astraea nodded, and mentally asked the table for eggs and bacon, with a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin. To her delight, it appeared before her. She turned to see Draco's raised eyebrow.

"You never said I had to say it aloud," shrugged Astraea, and Draco grinned.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, Astraea Potter," he said, and his remark was echoed by the rest of the house, the tones fading in the silent hall, like the tolling of a great bell.

**Pretty please review! I wanna know if you liked it as much as I did!**


	6. perspectives

**This is basically a series of the views of people after the Great Hall incident. It's a sort of filler. Hope you like it!**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at his desk. The events of the morning had surprised him greatly. He hadn't expected the children to attempt something like. He was sure it was all a misunderstanding, and that poor Astraea had blown it terribly out of proportion, but what was done was done, and there was no-way he could undo it, not with the castle lending it's support to Astraea.

However, the sorting hat's choice was the biggest shock of all, sending her to the opposite house of her previous one. The nasty smirk on Astraea's face, however, suggested that she might have asked to be sent there, ad Dumbledore couldn't even ask the hat, who had been ignoring him the whole day.

Albus frowned, and looked out of the window, where he could see the night sky. It was obvious that Draco Malfoy was in Astraea's good books. He had supported her immediately, and it was only by his words that the rest of Slytherin house had supported her. And not only that, he was also the first to speak to her, introducing her to the rest of the House. It was obvious the boy had to go, or else he was never going to be able to get someone close to her so he could influence her.

Weasley was obviously not going to work, and Granger wasn't responding well to the mind stimulants he had given her. She kept trying to fight them.

Albus sighed, and looked to Fawkes who was regarding him from his perch.

"What shall I do Fawkes?" asked Dumbledore. Fawkes let out a lonely trill, before taking off, flying out of the window.

Voldemort was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called coldly, and the door swung open to show Lucius Malfoy, who was holding a letter in his hand.

"Yes Lucius?" asked Voldemort, as the man bowed.

"My son has sent a report my Lord," said Lucius, "It contains some interesting news,"

"What?" asked Voldemort.

"According to Draco, Astraea potter came down to breakfast this morning, and demanded a resort," said Lucius, looking pale.

"Is that so?" asked Voldemort, looking interested, "what caused her to demand such a thing?"

"She claimed that Gryffindor house turned away from her, and that they attempted to burn her belongings," said Lucius.

"Pray tell, which students offered their support, and where did she find a founder's heir to support her?"

"My lord, Draco offered his support, and at his prompting, so did the rest of the Slytherin House, after Astraea Potter finished her accusations," said Lucius, bowing his head in fear for his son.

"and the heir?" asked Voldemort.

"She claimed to be the heir, My Lord," said Lucius.

"Of which founders?" asked Voldemort.

"She claimed to be the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and S-Salazar Slytherin," said Lucius quietly.

"And where was her proof?" asked Voldemort quietly, his voice neutral.

"She claimed to be Gryffindor's heir through her father, my lord, and Slytherin's through you, backing it up with the gist of Parseltongue,"

"What?" hissed Voldemort angrily, his eyes darkening.

"I only repeat what she claimed," said Lucius, bowing.

"And what was the response to that?" asked Voldemort.

"The castle backed her up, my Lord," said Lucius, "It spoke to the people, declaring her words to e true,"

There was silence as Voldemort processed this.

"and what happened after that?" asked Voldemort.

"Dumbledore declared her free of Gryffindor house, and then said she had to be resorted, rather than be a free student," said Lcius.

"and what house did she get into Lucius?" asked Voldemort, sounding irritated.

"Slytherin, My Lord," said Lucius, now sounding afraid.

"Is that so," said Voldemort quietly, before continuing abruptly, "What else does your son say?"

"He says that he has become potter's guide to Slytherin, and he has taken her under his wing, so to speak. He claims to have become closer to her, and that he hopes to be able to pass on valuable information," said Lucius, "In other matters, he says the Cabinet is not yet finished,"

"Very well Lucius, you may leave," said Voldemort, and the blonde man hurried out.

Voldemort regarded the mans words carefully. He had not expected this at all. It seemed that Astraea potter really was a wild card, and he had no way of guessing her next move. He wondered if her new house would change her allegiances. It would be so much easier to win the war with her on his side. That way, he would have control of whatever power she had, and it would totally demoralize the Light army.

~_master?_~ hissed Nagini, sliding onto his shoulders, ~_what are you thinking about?_~

~_I am contemplating my next move,_~ said Voldemort, stroking his familiar.

~_that means you are trying to make sense of something that has floored you,_~ hissed Nagini with amusement.

~_oh be quiet,_~ hissed Voldemort, and Nagini slithered off, laughing.

"Every Slytherin get's their own dorm," said Draco, as he lead Astraea to the Slytherin common room.

"Why?" asked Astraea, not bothering to tell him that she knew where the common room was.

"Because the majority of the students in Slytherin come from wealthy pureblood families," said Pansy Parkinson, a surprisingly nice girl, "Our parents want the best for us,"

"Well, I suppose it would be better than have a dorm room," said Astraea.

"Privacy is a big thing for us," said Daphne Greengrass.

"I like privacy," said Astraea.

"Here we are," said Draco.

"what's the password?" asked Astraea.

"Usually people ask where the entrance is," said Blasie Zabini.

"I have been to the Slytherin Common Room before," said Astraea.

"when?" asked the Slytherins around her.

"didn't I say I like my privacy," laughed Astraea, to the chargrin of the others, "If it makes you happier, I have been insode all of the common rooms,"

"How?" asked Draco.

"Maybe I'll tell you," said Astraea, "If you earn my trust. I'm not going to ba naïve like I was in Gryffindor,"

"Wise decision," murmured Daphne.

"The password is Nightshade," said Blaise.

"A poison," said Astraea, "Not really surprising,"

She watched as the wall slid open to reveal a large common room. It had been set up for comfort, the walls line with a dark wod that contrasted nicely with the emerald green colour scheme. There were sofa's set up around the three fire places that were scattered in the room, and there were study desks and bookshelves placed along the room, allowing different groups to study independently. The back wall opened up into a staircase, that split in two as it reached the top. There were also a series of doors along the base of the stair case.

"there is a private dining hall fr slytherin students, as well as some guest bedrooms for when our parents wish to visit, or when we invite over other students," explained Draco.

"Each room also has a private bathroom," said Pansy, "I'll show you to your room if you like,"

"Thankyou," said Astraea, and the three girls walked away.

"You know, this seems surreal," said Blaise.

"Who woul imagine that we would be showing Astraea potter around the Slytherin dorms," said Draco, collapsing into an armchair. Blaise sat across from him, stretching out on a couch.

"Why did you support her?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know," said Draco, "I had a hunch that I couldn't ignore. It's like there was something screaming at me to support her,"

"Strange," said Blaise, "Have you written to your father?" asked Blaise.

"during History," said Draco.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Blaise, "In the hopes that I'll wake up tomorrow knowing what to do,"

"I know what you mean," said Draco.

"Night," said Blaise.

"night," said Draco, and the two boys parted.

"We use magic to access our dorms," explained Pansy as they walked up the stairs.

"We have a single door for each year group, and you just have to say the password to get to your room," said Daphne.

"What about my room?" asked Astraea.

"We'll open it, then yu can set up a password," said Pansy.

"I have to ask, why are you being nice to me?" asked Astraea, as they neared the door for the sixth year girls.

"Because you're a slytherin now," said Pansy.

"So, basically, you're seeing what use you can get out of me," said Astraea.

"not as crudely as that," said Daphne.

"So, you're trying to get into my god books to see what benefits you can get," said Astraea.

"I suppose," said pansy.

"Or we might just be trying to be your friends," said Daphne.

"With no benefits," said Pansy.

"unless you swing that way," said Astraea.

"Do you?" asked Daphne.

"No," said Astraea.

"Here we are," said Pansy, as they stopped outside a willow wood door.

"Astraea Potter's Room please," said Daphne, knocking on the door. A snake appeared on the door, and Astraea stepped forwards.

"It needs a blood sample, so they know it's really you," said pansy. Astraea offered her hand, and the snake struck, taking a singe drop of blood. It settled back, and a privacy shield dropped over Astraea.

~_State your password_~ hissed the snake, ~_it will be permanent_~

Astraea smiled, and rocked back onto her heels to think about it.

~_Light shines from the most unexpected of places_~ hissed Astraea finally, and the snake nodded, before the dor swung open, admitting the three girls into a large bedroom.

"You can make adjustments to the room's décor if you want," said Pansy.

"You also have a personal elf," said Daphne.

"Who?" asked Astraea.

"The school assigns one it thinks we would do well with," said Daphne, "Just call for it,"

"Can I please meet my personal elf," said Astraea, and dobby popped in.

"Dobby?" asked Astraea.

"Miss Potter Ma'am!" said Dobby happily, "Dobby is happy to be serving you miss,"

"Thank you dobby. I'll call on you later if I need anything," said Astraea. The elf gave a happy bow and popped out of the room.

"you know the elf?" asked Daphne.

"He used to work for the Malfoy's," said Astraea, grinning, "Then I freed him, and he works for Hogwarts now,"

"Well, you better not tell Draco," said Pansy, giggling.

Astraea laughed, and got around to setting up the room. Pansy and Daphne helped, and Astraea was glad for the two new friends she'd found.

Later on, after they had unpacked Astraea's trunk, and made their changes to the room, Astraea fell into her bed, letting the new room sink in. she smiled as a lullaby started to play, coming from a small music box that Pansy had given her. The tune was sweet, and she soon found herself being lulled slowly asleep.

The day had gone nicely. It had ended in a way that made her smile sleepily. The classes had been quiet, as the students were in a state of shock at her new uniform. Dumbledore had 'attempted' to 'help' her adjust to her new house, and had put Slytherin's and Gryffindor's together for a while. It was a bloody nightmare!

At least she was afe now, from the biting insults, and crude jokes thrown at her by her former housemates. Her new housemates actions on the matter had surprised her. But they had always been supportive of their own. And she was one of them now.

Finally, Astraea allowed her eyes to drift shut, and she allowed her senses to dull, as she drifted off to the dreamworld created by her mind.

**Well? What did you think? Please tell! The next chapter is still in the works, but it's fun!**


	7. dreaming of you

**Sorry for taking so long, but I was a bit busy. Hope you like this chapter**

Astraea slipped into the dream world with ease, but, even as the dreams began to dance around the edges of her vision, she was pulled away into a dreamscape not of her minds making.

The place was surprisingly blank, a dark grey with a streak of orange-red along the horizon, which gave way to a dark indigo. She wandered along, walking across the seemingly endless plain. Finally, she sat down, and entertained herself by imagining new clothes for herself.

Finally, she settled on a dark green dress that ended halfway up her thighs in a slight flair. It had a corseted top, with black embroidery of snakes and roses. She wore fishnet stockings, and black stilettoes. The only odd thing she wore was and black cloak that seemed to stretch across the dreamscape, and meld onto the background.

"You know, not many people can manipulate someone else's dreamscape," remarked a voice from ahead of her, and she looked up to see Voldemort standing ahead of her.

Although he had been reborn in the graveyard as a human-snake hybrid, he had managed to alter his appearance, now looking twenty five and incredibly handsome. The only thing that had remained unchanged was his eyes, still a crimson red that seemed to pierce through her.

"I'm in your mind?" asked Astraea, not bothering to get up. If she was asleep, then he couldn't hurt her here.

"You are," he nodded.

"Then I have to say," Said Astraea, "You're choice in backgrounds leaves much to be desired,"

"I don't control it," he said, "I let my subconscious play around here,"

"Well, aren't you awfully depressed," she said uncaringly, turning to look at the orange horizon.

"If you don't like it, change it," he said, and with a careless wave of her hand, they were seated in front of a fire, with paintings hanging from the walls, which seemed to be made up of the ends of her cloak. From the brief glances she spared them, the paintings were blank.

"Interesting choice in décor," he said, looking around, "And an equally interesting choice in your outfit,"

"I like the colour," she said, deciding to put up a portrait of him above the mantel piece.

They sat in silence for a while, before he spoke again.

"My congratulations, by the way," he said.

"For what?" she asked coolly.

"Your re-sort to slytherin," he explained.

"Well, it gave me a sense of satisfaction to see the looks of horror on the faces of my former house mates," she said, smirking.

"Why did you allow the hat to re-sort you?" he asked finally.

Astraea reflected on how their roles had been reversed. Here she was, the seemingly powerful, aloof one, and he was the wary curious one.

"I was angry," she said, "And I was tired of being the odd one out,"

"The odd one out?" he mused, "So, is the Great Astraea potter sick of hiding in the Lion's den?"

"I wasn't hiding, I was waiting foolishly for a family that wasn't there," she said bitingly, "So I let the hat sort me where it said I belonged,"

"In Slytherin," he said.

"Yes,"

They sank back into silence, before he manipulated their surroundings again. Now, they were in the graveyard, seated on the grass, under the full moon. Astraea looked around, and was worried to note the vague forms standing at the edges of the graveyard.

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing to the forms.

"Go and see," he said.

Warily, she got up, and started to walk towards the swaying forms, slightly scared of what she might discover. When she got close enough to see them, she screamed.

Staring back at her, were the lifeless bloodied corpses of her parents, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley clan. Further on, she could see Neville hanging from a tree. And further along the fence, strung up like gruesome decorations, were her former housemates, each killed in a different macabre way.

Astraea stumbled back, hands over her mouth, unable to tear her eyes from the sight. She unwillingly loosed a sob that echoed around the graveyard, and she turned and ran, trying to flee. But no matter where she went, they always seemed to pop up ahead of her, swaying in a bone-chilling breeze that made them look like they were dancing.

Finally, Astraea collapsed into a crouch, holding her hands over her head, as she wept. She felt arms go around her, and she was turned so she was sobbing onto a hard chest.

"I didn't kill them," whispered Voldemort, as he gently rocked her, "I simply arranged it so you would see those who mean most to you. Those who would affect you the most. It was you who brought them here,"

His tone was soft, but his words were biting, cutting into her, and making her sob harder.

"Please, make them go away," she begged.

"Why?" he hissed, gently stroking her hair.

"Please," she whispered, "Take me somewhere else!"

She didn't see the landscape change around them, but she felt the ground beneath them blur into something softer, and the air change from a biting chill to a warmth.

"There, it's gone," he said, but she stayed there in his embrace for a while. She pulled away, and looked around to see them in a bedroom, a fire flickering in the hearth. She felt her face heat up as she realized they were seated on the bed.

"Why are you blushing, hmm?" he smirked, as he stretched out on the black bedspread.

"You know perfectly well why," she hissed, ignoring the fact that tears still stained her cheeks.

She stood up, and looked around the dark room. Despite the fire burning in the hearth, the room was filled with a cloying shadow that thwarted the flames attempts at light.

"You see Astraea," murmured Voldemort from behind her, "No matter how much the Light tries, the dark will always blot it out,"

"But the light fills the dark places, so all can be revealed," said Astraea, not looking at him. He didn't respond.

"Come here," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked, not turning around.

"Come here Astraea!" he commanded, and she found herself turning and walking over to him, before collapsing half on top of him. He rolled them so she was curled up on top of him, her cloak covering them.

"You're shivering," he said coldly, and he put his arms around her.

She didn't say anything, she only allowed herself to sink into his warmth.

"You forget Astraea," he said finally, his voice washing over her, "The light reveals for the eyes to see, but the in the dark, you have to use your other senses,"

She turned to look up at him.

"And soon enough," he whispered, rolling them over so she was pinned beneath him. He trapped her wrists above her head, as he leaned closer to her, "Your eyes adjust to the dark, so that in the end, you cannot see in the blinding light,"

His lips were only a breath away from hers, and Astraea froze, her eyes locked onto his.

"But in the dark, it's still harder to know what the truth is," she whispered, before she moved forwards, closing the gap between their lips.

Her eyes drifted shut, and she felt him fade from atop her.

Tom woke up with a start, the taste of Astraea's lips still on his own. He frowned and sat up. His dream had been strange. He wasn't sure if that actually had been Astraea Potter, because she was so unlike how she was when he met her in life. But, he supposed, that was probably because she was fighting for her life all the other times. And in the dream world, he supposed she must have felt safer.

He got out of bed, and wandered over to the window to stare at the newly rising sun. she really was an enigma, that Astraea Potter.

**Well, that's all for now folks.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**


	8. Family Ways

Astraea woke the next day alone. She couldn't describe the feeling. It was so strange, yet she had been alone almost all her life. But now, the feeling was foreign, like something incredibly important had been cut away from her.

Shaking her head, she stumbled for a bath, before stopping abruptly. Her clothes were different. Gone were the faded pyjama's she had been wearing the night. In their place was a thigh length green dress, with a corseted top, complimented with fishnet stockings and a black cloak. On the floor next to her bed was a pair of dangerously high stilettoes. She shook her head in disbelief. Surely it all had been a dream. She moved to the mirror, and found that her lips were swollen and bruised, and her eyes were red, like she had been crying recently. She touched her face gently, as if it was nothing but paint that was there.

"It was real," she murmured, touching the dress. Frowning, she pulled it off, and hung it up, then pulled off the stockings t=and rolled them up and placed them on a shelf. Walking naked into the bathroom, she turned on the water, and stood under the hot spray, running through the events in her dream.

It all seemed surreal, the events nothing more than a half nightmare. He seemed so different from real life; so gentle. Shaking her head, she turned the tap off, and got dressed, before walking out to the hall. It was empty. Shrugging, she headed towards the common room, before the door opened behind her. Turning around, she spotted Pansy walking out of the dorm.

"Hello," said Pansy, "Sleep well?"

"As well as I can," shrugged Astraea. She ignored the puzzled look Pansy shot her.

"Do you want to wait for the others, or do you want to walk down now for breakfast?" asked Pansy.

"I didn't think anyone else would be awake," said Astraea.

"Everyone gets up early around here," said Pansy.

"Really" asked Astraea, "Why? I would have thought you would have like to sleep in,"

"We like to cultivate good habits," said Pansy.

"What she means is that we're all getting used to getting up early, because afterwards we'll have to get used to getting up for meetings," said Daphne, walking out of the dorm.

"You guys have really god work ethic," said Astraea.

"Because our jobs are already waiting for us," said Pansy, "We can't afford to be lazy, even now,"

"Everyone else I've met is still planning what job they want," said Astraea, as the three of them walked towards the common room.

"That's because most of them don't have a family business to take up," said Pansy.

"For example, Pansy and I are rival families in magical cosmetics," said Daphne.

"Which is why you two always look so good, I suppose," said Astraea.

"We have to cultivate our image even in school, because here is most of the market," said Pansy.

"What about Malfoy and Zabini?" asked Astraea.

"The Malfoy's are into politics, but they have several sideline companies that deal in imports and exports," said Daphne.

"And the Zabini's are big in fashion," said Daphne, "They have produced several designers, and they deal with several chains of clothing stores,"

"In the London Alleys, most of the stores are supplied by the Zabini's," said Pansy.

"There are more alleys other than Diagon Alley?" asked Astraea.

"Of course there are," said Pansy, frowning, "Where do you think we get things?"

"I thought you made do with magic," said Astraea.

"We can only do so much," said Daphne.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaise, walking up to the girls, who were standing now in front of one of the large fireplaces in the common room,"

"Family businesses," said Daphne, "We decided poor Astraea needs an education into the world she will be entering into,"

"Wait, hold up a moment, how do you know I will be going into that business?" asked Astraea.

"Well, because the Potter family is very big in the magical world," said pansy, "you didn't think our fortunes came out of nothing,"

"What does my family do?" asked Astraea.

"Surely you know?" asked Blaise, "You should have been contacted as soon as you entered the wizarding world,"

"No, no one has ever mentioned this to me," said Astraea.

"No one has ever mentioned what?" asked Draco, looking as if he'd just rolled out of bed. Astraea stared at him.

"Never mind him," said Blaise, "He's not going to be in this world until he's had his cup of coffee,"

"You're going to take him to the Great Hall?" asked Astraea in disbelief.

"No," laughed Daphne, "We have Breakfast here, then we go to the Great hall,"

"Why not have breakfast in the hall?" asked Astraea.

"Because then we can watch the other houses," said Pansy, "One of our favourites was watching your mail after an article,"

"Thanks," mumbled Astraea.

"No problem," grinned Blaise.

"So what does my family do?" asked Astraea.

"The Potters deal in magical experimentation, and warfare," said Pansy.

"Excuse me?" asked Astraea, "Magical experimentation and warfare?"

"Yes," said Blaise simply.

"What on earth," muttered Astraea.

"Just because you've heard all the nice stories about your parents because of that debacle when you were a baby doesn't mean that the entire family was innocent," said Daphne, "Each and every family in the wizarding world has had their fair share of work on the shady side,"

"Alright," said Astraea faintly, "So what does my family actually do?"

"Well, it's heavily involved in the Department of Mysteries, and the auror department," said Daphne, "And you are involved in spell creation, and studies of lost, or incomplete rituals and branches of magic,"

"So, basically, we are the researchers of the wizarding world," said Astraea, sounding faintly relieved.

"Yep," said Blaise, "Each Head is chosen carefully in your family, because it's such an important role in society,"

"You also work with the Blacks," said Draco, "And the Malfoy's,"

"Why?" asked Astraea.

"Well, the Malfoy's cause we deal in politics and imports, which are the source of your permits and materials," said Draco, downing a cup of coffee, "And the Blacks because they deal in Black Market goods, and in procuring dangerous items. They have a talent for getting what most others can't, or won't,"

"I'm not surprised," said Astraea, "And here I was thinking I would be an auror, and do nothing"

"Actually, as the only living Potter, you wouldn't have the time for being an auror, like your dad did," said Pansy, "You would be busy restoring whatever your family has lost, and making sure the whole business doesn't collapse,"

"Oh joy," said Astraea, "I think I need to sit down,"

She sank into one of the green couches placed in front of a fire.

"Don't worry," said Daphne, "Loads of people would help you,"

"Why?" asked Astraea, burying her face in her hands, "Because I'm the Girl-Who-Lived?"

"No, because the auror department is pretty influential, and because there are loads of people who dedicate themselves to magical invention," said Blaise, "Now, do you want breakfast?"

"Why not?" asked Astraea and the laughing group lead her to a dining hall that lay on the other side of the common room, where a full buffet was set up.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Astraea, as they walked out of the buffet.

"We could get ready for the day, or we could go down for breakfast and see what everyone has to say," sniggered Draco, looking slightly insane.

"You shouldn't have that much coffee," said Astraea.

"What?" asked Blaise.

"Not you, Draco," said Astraea.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because it brings out your resemblance to your aunt," said Astraea with a straight face.

"What?" shrieked Draco, before spluttering incoherently.

"I love doing that to him," said Astraea, "It's the highlight of my day,"

"I just knew we would get along," said Pansy, embracing the girl, before they both burst into giggles.

"You know, I never knew that you guys could be this much fun," said Astraea.

"What?" said Blaise, "And here I thought we oozed a mischievous and fun aura,"

"Well, _I_ wouldn't call it mischievous," giggled Daphne.

"No I'm serious," said Astraea, "I really didn't know we would have gotten along like this,"

"Well, I suppose it had something to with House discriminations," said Pansy.

"And your friendship with Weasley," said Draco.

"Not to mention, you never actually took the time to get to know us," said Daphne.

"I guess it kinda turned into a habit," said Astraea, "Like ducking when you hear the Twins snickering,"

"That isn't one of my habits," said Blaise.

"But you didn't spend 5 years in the same dorm as them," said Astraea.

"I suppose," said Blaise, "So, going back to our original question, what shall we do today?"

"Why don't we go and sit in the Great Hall, and watch the mayhem occur, then go for class," suggested Pansy.

"Oh, why did today have to be a Monday?" whined Astraea, "Now I have to sit through everyone glaring at me all through the day,"

"It won't be that bad," said Draco, "We'll support you,"

"Which _is_ why they're glaring at me," said Astraea

"Still, let's go to the hall," said Blaise, "Then we can see the hate mail arrive,"

"Oh joy," said Astraea, "you know, you could help me open my mail. Then you might get an excuse to skip class for the day. Or I might find one,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"You remember that one time when Hermione opened a letter full of Botuber Pus?" asked Astraea.

"But why would we want to skip class?" asked Daphne.

"Merlin, you're like Ravenclaw's," said Astraea, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, we do have our NEWT's next year," said Draco.

"And I'm sure that you were ready for them last year," said Astraea, "Why don't you have a little fun every now and then,"

"What about all those Gryffindor's who failed last year?" asked Draco.

"How do you know they failed?" asked Astraea.

"Well, my father was on the board of Governors," said Draco, "And I did get a look at the general results,"

"Joy," said Astraea, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, "Well, the answer to your question would be that most of them were annoying idiots who didn't know that good things came in moderation, and we were a bit busy fighting the rule of the Tyrant Toad,"

"Tyrant Toad," chuckled Blaise, "I like that,"

"So do I," smiled Astraea.

"So, let's go," said Pansy, "And you can argue about the merits of skipping class later,"

Astraea laughed, then summoned her things. The others stared at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Why didn't I think of that?" muttered Draco after a bit.

"Because I am smarter than you," said Astraea, "though there's no reason to feel upset about it. You're just special,"

"Hey!" said Draco, going pink.

Pansy and Daphne laughed, before summoning their things, and Blaise rolled his eyes, and summoned his and Draco's gear.

"So, shall we go?" he asked, bowing slightly. The three girls laughed, and walked on, leaving the two boys to follow.

**Hey everyone!**

**I know the ending isn't so good, but I was having a bit of trouble cutting it off somewhere!**

**Okay, for the next chapter I will be including the arrival of the Mail when they get to the Great Hall, so prepare yourselves. And if anyone wants to say anything, please come out and say it! I really want to know what you think how you think I could improve, and any suggestions. This isn't just my work guys. I really want some reader input here, so I can make this the best read for you guys.**

**So please hit the blue button down the bottom.**


	9. a prisoners thoughts

**Hey guys!**

**I know I said I would update about the mail arrival after Astraea's new sorting, but I remembered, with help from some reviewers, that I haven't given poor Abraxas a chapter. So here it is**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, tho Astraea is my idea.**

Abraxas woke from his dream with a start. It had been strange, perhaps no-more than a figment of his maddened mind. He had probably been away from Tom for too long.

Abraxas sighed and stretched in his cell, shifting so that the moonlight from his still tiny window fell onto his face, highlighting sunken eyes and high cheekbones, and making his pale skin glow. It had changed a lot from when he had first been thrown in. Over the years, he had convinced his jailers to give him the odd item of furniture or knick knack or decoration. The room now resembled a rather plain bedroom, with a desk under the still tiny window, and a larger, softer bed against the wall. And on the walls were calendars and posters, piles of parchment on the floor. He had long ago stopped trying to keep things perfectly neat. It was too much work.

Sometimes, when he had nothing else to do, he would succumb to his perfectionist upbringing, and he would clean up, and sort through his small collection of books and clothing. Unfortunately, he had to do it manually. They hadn't taken off the magic inhibiting wards around the cell as yet.

Abraxas settled at his desk, and reflected over his rather strange dream. It had started out strange, with a girl, walking, and playing with perception. And then, _he_ came.

Tom had looked no older than the day Abraxas had gone missing. But Tom had changed. His once charcoal eyes were now a starling crimson, and gone was the man Abraxas had known. Tom had grown hard and cold, and there was a wary look in his eyes, covered by a haughtiness that scared Abraxas. But what had worried Abraxas was the way tom had seemed to expect fear, demand it even.

But it wasn't Tom that Abraxas was thinking about. It was the girl. The young, lithe girl with black hair and startling green eyes, who acted as if she had known tom her whole life. She had acted aloof and uncaring, her behaviour devoid of fear, which seemed to surprise tom, and Abraxas, who knew tom could be pretty damn scary when he wanted to be.

Abraxas was surprised by the way she had reacted to him. Like he was nothing more than a rather unusual creature found in a dream, something to be observed rather than feared, like a lion in a zoo. But when tom had taken her to the graveyard, she had lost her air of carelessness. She had fled, screaming from the horrors Tom had conjured up for her. Abraxas wasn't sure what they were, but they terrified her. And it worried Abraxas about how at ease Tom had seemed about conjuring up nightmares. Tom hated nightmares. He had always felt them keenly, remainders of his childhood at the orphanage.

But then, Tom had done something incredibly surprising, or maybe not, Abraxas reflected. Tom had comforted her, pulled her close and let her cry on him. Tom never did that for other people. And she had sunk into his embrace like it was something she couldn't control herself, like it was something tom did often. Abraxas hadn't liked that. It brought back bad memories of girls throwing themselves over tom. The one thing that did pacify him a bit was that when she had recovered her wits, she had tried to pull away from tom. Abraxas had been mollified until Tom had ordered to come back, and she did, without even thinking, curling up on top of him in such a casual way that it made Abraxas' blood boil.

And then Tom had kissed her. And Abraxas' world went topsy-turvy.

Because Tom hated women. Tom despised most of them. And yet, he had kissed her easily, eagerly even. She had to be the one. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for, and Abraxas couldn't do a thing.

And the most infuriating thing about this whole situation was that Tom hadn't even realised who she was, or what she was.

Sighing in aggravation, Abraxas rolled over, and went to sleep, emerald eyes and a pale, angelic face following him into his dream world.

**So that was Abraxas. It was a bit unoriginal, but it was all I could think of, so here it is.**

**I will be putting the chapter about the arrival of the hate-mail in the next chappy, so look out for it!**

**Oh, and pretty please review!**


	10. The mail cometh

**Well, here it is! The arrival of the hate mail!**

**I won't keep you, so I'll be brief.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and all that, but the plot line is mine!**

Astraea was laughing softly as she entered the hall with her new friends.

"And then," said Draco, who was trying not to laugh himself, "He turned in a huff and walked out of the room, but by that time, everyone knew what had happened,"

"It was the best Yule ball we ever had," sniggered Blaise, "They never could top that afterwards,"

"I can imagine," chuckled Astraea, as they walked towards the Slytherin side of the hall.

"Miss Potter," said Draco courteously as he held out her chair for her.

"Thank you," said Astraea, chuckling at him.

"So, what would you like to do first?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know," said Astraea, "What do you usually do?"

"Well, we-" started Pansy, but was cut off by Daphne.

"Weasel and co coming this way," said Daphne, and the five turned to see Ron, Seamus and Lavender walking over.

"What do they want now?" hissed Astraea irritatedly.

"Dunno," said Blaise, "But this promises to be entertaining,"

"Joy," said Astraea, rolling her eyes.

"Weasel, leprechaun, slut," said Draco, glaring at the three.

"Sod off Malfoy," said Ron; glaring at the blonde, "We've come to talk to Astraea,"

"I didn't think you would have anything else to say to me," said Astraea coolly.

"We would like to say sorry for the misunderstanding," said Ron, looking a little pasty.

"Misunderstanding?" snorted Blaise.

"Which misunderstanding would that be?" asked Astraea raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to burn your things," said Seamus. At least he had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"And why would I forgive you?" asked Astraea.

"Because we're your friends," said Ron.

"I doubt that," said Pansy.

"Shut up, you pug faced bint," snapped Lavender, before turning to Astraea, "Stop playing around and come back to where you really belong,"

"And where is that?" asked Astraea.

"With us," said Ron, smugly.

"And what makes you think I belong with you?" asked Astraea.

"Because Slytherin's are evil, and Gryffindor's are good," said Ron, "And you belong with the light,"

Suddenly, Astraea felt a flash of annoyance at the redhead.

"You sound like a two year old, spouting off a bedtime story your sheep mummy told you," she hissed, "DO tell, what makes us Slytherin's so evil?"

"They're all practitioners of dark magic, and they're all death eaters," said Lavender, taking on an air of superiority.

"Don't try to sound intelligent Brown," said Daphne boredly, "It highlights your stupidity,"

"And we're not death-eaters," said Blaise, "I can say for sure that my father, none of my stepfathers or my mother have ever been a death-eater, and where would I ever get the chance to become one?"

"You're all evil, and you should stay away from Astraea," said Seamus.

"And what gives you the right to tell them to do so?" asked Astraea.

"We're your friends," said Lavender.

"I didn't know that your definition of friend was to attempt to set their things on fire," said Blaise conversationally.

"That's none of your business," said Ron.

"I think he has a point," said Astraea, "and for the record, I was never friends with you Lavender. I simply had the misfortune to share a room with you,"

"Why are you arguing with them Astraea," said Pansy, "Don't let them bring you down to their level,"

"Good point Pansy," said Astraea, "Off you go,"

The three took on chagrined expressions.

"Make us," said Ron.

Draco hexed them lazily, and they left, trying to undo their now brown and orange spotted faces.

"Oh well done Draco," giggled Astraea.

"I can't believe they would have the nerve to come over here," growled Draco.

"Especially after yesterday," added Blaise.

"Good morning," said Theodore Nott, sitting down beside Draco.

"What took you so long?" asked Daphne.

"My alarm broke," said Theodore, stifling a yawn.

"What kind of wizard are you?" asked Pansy.

"I only woke up 20 minutes late," said Theodore, "What did I miss?"

"Draco hexed Ron Seamus and Lavender," said Astraea, summoning a cup of coffee.

"Really?" asked Theodore, "What'd you do?"

"I added to their ugly features, and I loosened their bowels a bit," said Draco smugly.

"And?" asked Theodore.

"What do you mean and?" demanded Draco

"I mean, was there anything else, other than your rather boring hexes?" asked Theodore, leaving Draco spluttering, "So allow me to introduce myself," he said, turning to Astraea, "I am Theodore,"

"I'm Astraea," said Astraea.

"Lovely to meet you," said Theodore

"Oh, the mails come," said Astraea.

"Brilliant," said Blaise, "Oi Draco, mail's here!"

"Really?" asked Draco, perking up.

"Is he always like that?" asked Astraea quietly.

"Yeah," said Theodore, "It's like he's bipolar,"

"Hey!" protested Draco.

Astraea laughed, and unwound the Daily prophet from the leg of the delivery owl before paying it.

"Hey, looks like you made the front page," said Pansy.

Astraea groaned as she took in a photo of herself in her new uniform.

"How did they get a photo already?" she moaned.

"With great difficulty," said Daphne.

"Thanks," said Astraea. She flicked through the article, picking up on the key phrases, like 'declaring her previous house of betrayal' and 'gaining the immediate support of the house of snakes' and 'new alliances already formed and ready to go. It was like she had been planning this for months'

"So they seem to be thinking that you're the next Dark Lord," said Blaise.

"Lady Blaise," said Draco, "Dark lady,"

"Well, maybe not yet," said Daphne.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Astraea.

"I blame it on your upbringing," said pansy.

"Well I think I turned out pretty well, considering my childhood," said Astraea.

"So now what?" asked Daphne, filing away that fact for later.

"Well, usually the mail's co-ordinated enough so that everyone has time to read the article pertaining to whatever event, and then the hate mail comes," said Astraea, "It's like I can't please anyone,"

"Well, here it comes," said Draco.

"Yay," said Astraea sarcastically, as she stared with dread at the incoming flock of owls. Within moments, it was raining mail.

"Oh it looks like you got a howler," said Pansy.

"Great," said Astraea, grabbing the red letter before it got buried.

"Well go on," said Blaise.

"Hold up!" said Astraea, lunging suddenly.

"What?" asked Draco worriedly.

Astraea returned a moment later clutching a bedraggled owl.

"I had to catch Errol," she said sheepishly, before propping the poor creature up on the mountain of letters.

"Open the howler," said Draco, "It's smoking,"

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist," she said, as she broke the seal on the letter.

"Hey!" said Draco, but his indignant cry was drowned out in a roar that shook the ceiling.

"ASTRAEA POTTER HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Mrs Weasley "I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED IN MY LIFE. YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE HEADMASTER AND APOLOGISE. YOU WILL BE RESORTED BACK INTO GRYFFINDORE, AND YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM THOSE EVIL SLYTHRIN CHILDREN!"

Astraea stared at the screaming howler with shock.

"AND FURTHER MORE, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY POOR RONNIE OF ATTEMPTING TO SET FIRE TO YOUR BELONGINGS, YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY TO HAVE A FRIEND LIKE HIM! YOU GO AND APOLOGISE! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS THINK, WHAT WOULD SIRIUS THINK? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU COME BACK FOR THE SUMMER!" and with that, the howler tore itself to shreds in front of a seething Astraea.

"How dare she!" she hissed.

"Uhh, Astraea," said Draco hesitantly.

"What?" said Astraea shortly.

"You have another howler," said pansy.

"Oh great someone else to yell at me when they have no right," said Astraea sarcastically, reaching for the red envelope on the top of the pile of letters. She ripped it open viciously.

"ASTRAEA," boomed the calm voice of Remus lupin, "I HAVE TIMED THIS LETTER IN AN ATTEMPT TO AVOID MOLLY'S NO DOUBT VOCAL HOWLER. I WOULD LIKE TO START BY SAYING THAT I AM INCREDIBLY PROUD OF YOU!"

His proclamation caused a sudden hush in the hall, as everyone turned to stare at the Slytherin table.

"I AM GLAD THAT YOU WOULD GO WHERE YOU SHOULD BE, DESPITE WHERE YOUR PARENTS, SIRIUS OR EVEN I WENT. I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON. I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT SIRIUS AND JAMES AND LILY WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID.

I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON," the letter burst into flames, leaving a bar of chocolate in its wake, and a sniffling Astraea.

"Remind me to give him a hug when I next see him," she said, smiling.

"Well, there's someone else who approves," said Pansy, smiling back.

"Why don't we get started on the rest of the mail," said Astraea.

Great," said Blaise, diving in.

"He's strangely enthusiastic," said Theodore.

"I always thought it looked interesting," said Blaise, tearing open a letter, "Hey, this one says that Astraea is an attention seeking whore who needs to stop pulling these stunts, and let people get on with their lives,"

"I wish they would be more original," sighed Astraea.

"I can't believe that this many people would have time to write to you," said Pansy.

"You won't believe how much fan mail I get," said Astraea, "I actually have a bin for it in the owlery, and I go through it every Sunday. It's usually pretty sweet on a smooth period,"

"Smooth period?" said Daphne, pulling a pile of letters towards her.

"On those down periods when there are no incriminating articles about me," said Astraea, "Oh hey, I have a marriage proposal,"

"What?" asked Blaise, Theo and Draco at once, leaning over towards her.

"It's from some guy called Terence Smith," said Astraea.

"I know him," said Theodore, "He graduated three years ago,"

"And he's proposing?" asked Astraea.

"Well, you are the girl who lived, and one hell of an heiress," said pansy, "And now that you're in slytherin, you'll probably be getting a lot of proposals from former Slytherin's,"

"But I don't want to get married," said Astraea, frowning.

"Then you need someone to decline," said Draco.

"Why can't I do it myself?" asked Astraea.

"Because if you tried to do it, you would probably end up being the target of the entire pureblood society," said Daphne.

"I thought I was," said Astraea.

"No, you are the focus of the masses, not the elite," said Draco.

"Suddenly I feel unloved," said Astraea.

"They notice you, but if you went against tradition, they would probably go out to completely wipe you out," said Pansy.

"So what do you suggest I do?" asked Astraea.

"Find someone to represent you," shrugged Theo.

"Okay," said Astraea.

"We'll deal with it later," said Blaise, "because you have to read this one,"

"What does it say?" asked Astraea.

"Dear Astraea," said Blaise, putting on a falsetto, "my mummy told me that you are a slytherin, and mummy told me that Slytherin's are evil. So does that mean you're evil? Please don't be, cause you're my hero, and I have a picture of you next to my bed.

Love,

Mia,"

"Mother of Merlin," said Astraea, staring at the letter in Blaise's hand.

"That is hilarious," said Draco, chuckling.

"What about this one?" asked Daphne, holding out a pink piece of paper.

"You filthy girl! I hope you die! Stay away from my drakie-poo you bitch," read Astraea, raising an eyebrow, "Who is that from,"

"Draco's stalker," said Daphne and Pansy at once.

"Hey!" said Draco.

"You have a stalker," said Astraea, raising an eyebrow at the indignant Malfoy heir.

"He has a fan club," said Blaise.

"I thought that was just me," said Astraea, "Though I still don't know who the president is,"

"Well, poor Draco, not only has a fan club composed of all the girls he hasn't dated," said Theodore.

"He also has a hate club of all the girls he has," said Pansy.

"I know," said Astraea, "I used to be vice-president,"

"What?" asked Draco, staring at the brunette.

"That means you know who the president is," said Daphne.

"I do," said Astraea, "And I'm not telling,"

"What?" whined Draco.

"So who is Draco's stalker?" asked Astraea, turning away from the pouting blonde.

"Actually, their identity is still a mystery," said Millicent Bulstrode, sitting down across from Astraea, before sticking out her hand, "Millicent Bulstrode,"

"Astraea Potter," said Astraea, looking over the other girl. She had changed from second year, going from bull-like to curvy, though maybe a little plump.

"Would you mind if I looked through the mail?" asked Millicent.

"Not at all," said Astraea, and the larger girl nodded, and started to open a letter.

"Oh, look at this one," said Pansy, "It's from some old witch who wants to say that she hopes Astraea can change the tensions between the other houses and Slytherin,"

"How sweet," said Daphne.

"She does have a point," said Theo, "Astraea's sorting into Slytherin might just end the prejudice against Slytherin,"

"What about this one?" asked Daphne, "It's from some guy called Doug, who wants to say that Astraea is evil, and ought to be killed for betraying the light,"

"Such a positive outlook," said Pansy sarcastically.

"Oh, I found one from Weaselette," said Draco. Before he could open it, it was snatched out of his hand be Astraea.

"Sorry, but it's private," said Astraea, tucking the letter into her jacket pocket.

"Fine," said Draco, "We won't interfere in your private correspondence with your girlfriend,"

"Hey!" said Astraea, "you're just jealous that she's writing to me and not to you,"

"That is now true!" hissed Draco, "To even think that I would lower myself as to wish to receive a letter from a _Weasley_ is disgusting!"

"Whatever," giggle Astraea.

"You know," said Blaise, "She only does that to irritate you,"

"And I think that means that it's Astraea: 3, Draco: nil," giggle Pansy.

"Is not!" said Draco.

"Is too," said Daphne.

"Is not!" protested Draco.

"Honestly Draco," sighed Astraea, "why must you be so childish,"

"Hey!" said Draco, as the group dissolved into laughter.

"And what is going on here?" asked a voice behind them. The group spun to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them with a well-practised look of disapproval.

"We're going through the mail," said Astraea.

"I believe that this is a breach of privacy Astraea dear," said Dumbledore.

"Firstly, don't call me dear, secondly, they have my permission," said Astraea sweetly, "And thirdly, you have never complained in previous years,"

"Astraea, aren't you worried about them reading your mail?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"No," said Astraea, "I trust them. And it's only mail from people I don't know who are responding to the article about me in the Daily Prophet,"

"Is something the matter Headmaster?" asked a voice from behind the old man, and Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal Severus Snape.

"Not at all my boy," said Dumbledore merrily, "I was just talking to Astraea about a rather troubling situation I saw her in,"

"And what situation would that be?" asked Severus silkily.

"The Headmaster didn't like the fact that my new friends were helping me get through this pile of mail," said Astraea. She watched in amusement as a faintly pained expression crossed the man's face, before he drew himself up.

"I don't see any troubling situation here, Headmaster," said Snape, turning back to Dumbledore.

"This is a Breach of Privacy my boy," said the old man.

"If she wishes to have her friends read through her mail, I will not stop her," said Snape.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, shooting both Snape and Astraea a look of disappointment, before walking back to the Teacher's table

"I trust you will not cause any more disruptions," hissed Snape at the seven of them, before stalking back to the Teacher's table.

"Why did he support me?" asked Astraea.

"Slytherin's always support each other," said Draco.

"I guess I'm not used to it," said Astraea.

"Well, you can start getting used to it now," said Theo, "Cause we'll stick up for you,"

"Thanks," said Astraea, smiling.

"Hey, check this one out!" said Blaise.

"We were having a moment here," said Draco irritatedly.

"I know that, but you have to hear this one," said Blaise.

"All right, read it out," said Daphne.

"Dear Astraea Potter," read Blaise, "I have recently received word of your induction into Slytherin. I would like to offer my condolences on being sorted into such a horrible house. I would like to offer my assistance in any way that will get you back to the house that you belong in. if, however you truly are evil as they say, I wish you a painful death for your horrible betrayal.

Sincerely

Armand Smith,"

"Really?" asked Astraea.

"Yep," said Blaise.

"Isn't he that Zack Smith's father?" asked Pansy.

"Yes," said Millicent

"Why is he even writing to me?" asked Astraea.

"Because he's a pompous windbag," said Draco.

"You know, it's time for class," said Pansy.

"Already," whined Theo.

"We can finish this up later," suggested Astraea.

"Why not," sighed Draco, "Walk you to Potions Astraea?"

"Sure," said Astraea, "You coming Theo?"

"I just gotta get my things," said Theo.

"We'll meet you there then," said Draco, linking arms with Astraea.

"Sure," shrugged the brunette.

"See the rest of you in Defence," said Astraea, as she and Draco left the table.

"Of course," said Daphne.

**Well? What did you think. I couldn't put to many letters in, cause there were some time restrictions, and I didn't want to bore you all.**

**I hope it met your expectations!**


	11. finding old freinds

**I know I said that there would be some Tom/Astraea action, but it didn't fit here, so you'll have to wait a bit. I can't garentee that it'll be the next chapter, but maybe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and all that!**

Classes became a bit strained after wards. Astraea soon noted that many of her non-slytherin peers were openly showing their hostility towards her new house. It was the select few who actually supported her, and they did it in private, scared of their classmate's reactions.

"I hate this," Astraea said one day, letting her head fall to the table.

"What do you hate?" asked Draco, "Transfiguration homework?"

"No," said Astraea into the table, "I hate everyone hating me,"

"It's not like it's anything new," said pansy, "They've been hating you on and off for years,"

"But usually they don't get this hostile," said Astraea, "I have been hexed more times than I can count. I don't even open my mail anymore because most of it's cursed, or hate-mail, or contains dangerous substances, and people yell abuse everywhere I go,"

"It's true," said Blaise, "Didn't you have to hide in McGonagalls office the other day because Weasley was being a git,"

"Again," added Daphne.

"Yes," said Astraea, "that's precisely what I mean,"

"It'ss get better eventually," said Pansy soothingly, "When exams come, they'll be too busy to bother you, and hate mail makes a great bonfire,"

"We tried that," grumbled Theo, "It also makes a great explosion when a letter contains erumpent fluid,"

"what?" shrieked Pansy, before ducking her head, as Madam Pince shushed her.

"So now I just ask the House-elves to do it," said Astraea morosely.

"At least they like doing it," said Draco.

"Hold up," said Blaise, "Blonde at twelve o'clock,"

"Yes Blaise, we know Draco is in front of you," said Millicent, "No need to announce it to the world,"

"Hey!" said Draco.

"not Draco, her," said Blaise, nodding to the doorway, where Luna Lovegood was walking towards them.

"Hello Kaela," said Luna dreamily, "Can I do my homework here?"

"Sure Lu," said Astraea, not even looking up, "Some one budge up and make room for her,"

Nonplussed, the slytherins shifted, and made room for the blonde girl.

"You should be careful kaela," said Luna, pulling out some parchment, "The nargles are getting to you,"

"They've been doing that for years Lu," said Astraea.

"I'll give you something to keep them away" said Luna, "it's obvious the necklace didn't work,"

"I suppose it didn't," said Astraea.

"but really, you should be watching out for the Wrackspurts," said Luna, pulling out a brilliant blue quill, "They're everywhere,"

"Oh?" asked Astraea, sitting up.

"Yes," said Luna, dipping the quill into Blaise's ink, "They've gotten into almost everyone in the school,"

"Oh thank you Luna," said Astraea, reaching around Draco to warp her arms around the blonde girl.

"Did anyone get that?" asked Draco, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of his seat. The rest of the slytherins shook their heads.

"Astreaea?" asked Pansy gently, once the brunette had pulled away.

"Yes?" asked Astraea.

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" asked daphne.

"Luna's a friend," said Astraea.

"And how do you know that?" asked Blaise.

"she said so," said Astraea.

"when?" asked theo.

"just then," said Astraea.

"Don't worry Kaela," said Luna, "they don't undertstand,"

"So, Astraea," said Theodore, "Are you going to introduce us to your…friend?"

"Sure," said Astraea, "Everyone, this is Luna. Luna, this is Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Milli, Pansy and Draco,"

"Hello," said Luna dreamily, before dipping her quil into Blaise's ink again.

"hey!" said Blaise.

"Yes?" asked Luna, looking up at him, and he paused, caught off guard by her large blue eyes that seemed to be staring at a point on his forehead.

"Uh," he stuttered, "Nothing,"

"Okay," she said, smiling absently, "Just watch out for the Hinkerpuffs,"

"Uh, sure," said Bliase, looking non-plussed.

The group continued on in silence, sometimes looking up to glance at the dreamy blonde girl who was sucking on the end of her quill, and staring out the window.

Tom glared into the depths of his wine glass, attempting to ignore the rather boring drone of his deatheaters. he could feel his glamour heavy on him, and he itched to take it off.

"Oh will you all be silent," he snapped finally, and the mass of black-robed people fell silent, staring apprehensively at their leader.

"Get out! All of you," he growled, "Lucius and Bella, come here. And Avery, go and find Severus. Now!"

They hurried to do his work, and his two lieutenants warily walked up to stand on either side of his throne.

"My lord?" asked Lucius quietly, and Tom was tempted to throw his glass at the man. He looked too much like his mother. It, although, a good thing that he matched his father in temperament, or Tom would have long ago killed the blonde.

"Be silent," growled Tom.

They waited a while, until the door slowly opened, and a tall black haired man walked in.

"My Lord?" asked Severus Snape, bowing before the throne.

"get up Severus," growled Tom, as he stood up, "the three of you, come with me,"

He stalked past he throne, to a door concealed behind a large black curtain. The three death-eaters followed somewhat cautiously. Their lord had been out of sorts for a few days now.

The door lead to a small sitting room, and Tom gestured for the three of them to find a seat.

"What I show you now will never be repeated," growled Tom, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lord," murmured his three lieutenants, shooting glances at eachother, as Tom raised his wand.

With a series of sharp movements, tom removed his glamour, letting it slide off slowly. Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix watched in a kind of horrified fascination as his true features were slowly revealed, as if there was a layer peeling off him.

"My lord?" whispered Bellatrix, sounding shocked.

"Yes?" asked Tom, raising an eyebrow.

"How?" asked Severus, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"you didn't honestly think I would allow myself to go around looking like a filthy creature?" asked Tom raising and eyebrow.

"But why the glamour?" asked Lucius.

"You sound so cool about it," grumbled Severus.

"It's a gift," said Lucius.

"It adds to the fear factor," said Tom, watching his lieutenants with amusement, "I've found that over the years, it's been getting harder to keep up with the light's strategies. Having a terrifying leader for the dark helps keep them in line,"

"I thought we were fighting for our rights," said Lucius, "Having a scary leader doesn't help our cause,"

"it was one of the reasons why we fight," said Tom, taking a sip of his wine, "But the war started for a need for revenge against the light,"

**Bit of a cliffy here, but I hope you liked it!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter (and please ignore my lameness!)**

**Please R&R**


	12. Important AN

Hello my lovelies!

This is an incredible important notice.

I know I should have posted this earlier in the year, but I have had literally no time. It is no my year eleven (I'm Australian, so this is important) and I now have to dedicate the majority of my time to my studies for my WACE next year. Because of this my stories are now being put on the backburner. I will be continuing my stories, so don't panic, but they will be on a sort of hiatus for two years.

I will attempt to update when I can, but don't expect much for the next two years. Please don't be mad, and I hope you stick with me.

Thanks SA Syria


	13. Old freinds, New Freinds

**Hello again all my lovely readers! Happy very belated new Years!**

**And to everyone in Australia, happy Australia day too!**

**I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter, but studies are a nightmare. I did try to get back to my reviewers, and I'm sorry if I missed your question, but I have been short of time!**

**Thanks!**

Astraea laughed softly, as she listened to Luna explaining to the Slytherin's what a nargle was.

"You should be careful especially around Christmas time," said Luna seriously, "They get more confident because there are more things for them to take. And it's also because there's so much more mistletoe around, and they love nesting in the mistletoe,"

"Right," said Blaise. Not seeing the worried looks he was getting from the others, and the furious hand waving of Draco, he continued, "So why do butterbeer corks keep them away?"

"It's the smell of the butterbeer," said Luna, "That's why you never find any in a pub, or bar,"

"Oh," said Blaise, "Wait, what's a…"

"You know," interrupted Astraea, getting relieved looks from the other Slytherin's, "It's getting kinda late, and our common rooms are ages from the library,"

"Good point Astraea," said Draco.

"Alright," said Luna, "But can I talk to you first Kaela?"

"Sure," said Astraea, getting up.

The two girls went off to a more deserted part of the library.

"What's the matter Lu?" asked Astraea.

"Do you think that Blaise likes me" asked Luna, and Astraea paused for a moment trying to process what she'd just heard.

"I'm sorry," said Astraea finally, "What?"

"Do you think Blaise likes me?" asked Luna patiently.

"Do I take that to mean you like him?" asked Astraea.

"Yes," said Luna, "He's rather sweet,"

"Uhh, sure Lu, whatever you say," chuckled Astraea.

"So do you think he likes me?" asked Luna.

"Well, I think he does," said Astraea, "He was really interested in what you have to say. At least, I don't think he doesn't like you,"

"Oh, okay," said Luna happily, before hugging the other girl.

"I'll see you around, okay Luna?" asked Astraea.

"Sure Kaela," said Luna, "But watch that blonde boy. He has a rather large infestation of Wrackspurts,"

"Sure Lu," laughed Astraea. She watched fondly as the girl left humming a crazy little ditty, before leaving to find her ragtag group of Slytherin friends.

"Revenge my lord?" asked Severus.

"Revenge," nodded Tom, taking a draught from a wine glass that appeared suddenly in his hand.

"For what?" asked Bella.

"Why don't you ask Lucius," suggested Tom, "He's being awfully quiet,"

"Well?" asked Bella, turning to the silent blonde man.

"Well what?" asked Lucius, stalling unashamedly.

"What's revenge got to do with it?" asked Severus bluntly.

"Did you know that the Dark Lord is actually my God father?" asked Lucius conversationally, and he and tom watched as the other two choked.

"What?" asked Severus, his voice going up an octave.

"My father and he were friends," said Lucius.

"Are you suggesting that the war started because the light killed your father?" asked Bella.

"I'm not suggesting it Bella," said Tom, "I'm saying it,"

"But why?" asked Bella.

"Tell me Bella," said Tom, "What are Rudolphus and Rabastan to you?"

"What…" asked Bella, frowning, before her face cleared, "Oh…"

"Precisely," said Tom, "I was rather angry. Especially as Dumbledore wasn't even vaguely subtle about anything,"

"The man practically announced what he'd done in the middle of the ministry," said Lucius, looking very angry.

"But what about the other?" asked Bella tentatively.

"Bella!" chastised Severus, "That's personal,"

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"No, it's alright Bella," said Tom, "We haven't found her as yet,"

"Her?" asked Lucius and Bella, while Severus narrowed his eyes.

"We?" he asked.

"A figure of speech," said Tom, "I haven't been able to get rid of it for some reason,"

There was silence for a moment.

"This…this changes everything milord," said Severus.

"I know," said Tom.

"Why didn't you announce this before?" asked Bella, "we would have gotten much more support,"

"When I started the war, it wasn't something that was very accepted," said Tom, "except by those who were in the same sort of situation. And there weren't many. Not after Grindelwald's war,"

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucius.

"We could leak it slowly to the light, and see if we get any followers," said Severus slowly.

"We should first tell the rest of the Dark first," said Bella, "If this is what we're fighting for, we should have only supporters on our side, or we'll look like fools when they turn against us,"

"Very well," said Tom, "Deal with it"

"What are you going to do?" asked Lucius, and suddenly Severus and Bella realised why the blonde had gotten away with so much before.

"I'm continuing with a search," said Tom, and none of them said a word. He didn't have to say what he was searching for. Tom stood and left, leaving his three lieutenants sitting in varying stages of shock.

"So," said Lucius, "How do you propose we tell the Dark Side we're fighting a Veela War?"

Abraxas paced his cell irritatedly. It was soon to be Halloween. Then night he and tom had first sealed their bond. It always made him moody.

"Stop pacing," growled his guard.

"Piss off," responded Abraxas, "You cannot understand,"

"Can't understand what, Blondie?" sneered his guard.

Abraxas shrugged off the insult

"You cannot understand what it is like to be without your bond-mate on your bonding night," said Abraxas calmly. He made no pretence of what he was over the years, "But that is because you have no bond mate, and never will,"

"What the hell are you talking about," growled the guard.

"Something you will never understand, because you are not one of us," said Abraxas, and he turned away from the man. He found himself drawn to the window, so he could look up at the moon. Tom had always called his hair trapped moonbeams. The man could be remarkably poetic at times. He could also be very blunt about what he wanted.

"Guard change time," growled his guard, and Abraxas turned with a sigh. There was a new one this time. Someone who was like him. Abraxas drew close to the bars, intrigued by the man. Then he picked up another, nearly identical scent.

"Oooooh," he breathed, somewhat excited, "Twins,"

"Hello," they responded. He could see they were a lively pair. It was probably the hair, he decided. Red was such a mischievous colour. Maybe Halloween would be slightly more bearable this year. After all, there was a slight scent of _her_ about them.

"Tell me," said Abraxas, ignoring his previous guard as the man left, "What are your names?"

**Hahaha! I love writing cliffy's! Even though they are incredibly mean! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**I will not be abandoning my stories, simply putting them on a temporary half-hiatus. I will be continuing them, so don't panic.**

**Thanks!**

**S.A. Syria**


	14. those pesky hiccups

**Hello lovelies!**

**So here is the next chappy. I decided that I should stop procrastinating and start putting some more abraxas. This was actually joined up with the last chapter, but it got to long, so I kinda cut in half, and let things flow. **

**Hope you like!**

**Edit: I have redone this chapter because I accidentally uploaded a draft.**

Tom let himself doze gently, sleep coming to him more easily than it had in more years than he could count. It was odd, because it was almost Halloween, and he was always restless around Halloween. It was hell without Abraxas.

He slipped into a peaceful dream, and he slept soundly, more at peace than he had ever been since he had lost Abraxas.

For he felt more as if he had lost his mate. If Abraxas was really dead, then he would have been also. But it might have been his horcruxes. He was never sure about what he believed, but he hoped, more than anything, that Abraxas was alive.

His dreams were rather boring, simply flashes of thoughts, memories and sounds filtering through to him. He simply sat back, and let the things come to him, marvelling at the connections his subconscious could make. He let himself relax and enjoy the show for a while, before he forced himself to get up and start affecting things. It wasn't often that he got to be fully conscious in his dreams, and whenever he was, he liked to take full advantage of it.

Normally, he did that by plotting for whatever raid was coming up. Of course, last time he had done that, he hadn't been fully there, and had come up with a totally irrelevant cheering squad for his deatheaters, which he had only noticed five minutes before the meeting. But he hadn't plotted in a while. The last time he had been fully conscious in his dreams, he hadn't been alone.

And it looked like he wasn't alone this time either.

Severus snape wasn't in a good mood. The term had started badly, with all that nonsense about Potter being re-sorted, and then the fiasco with the mail, and Dumbledore's constant hints that he should be taking As-Potter away from the other Slytherin's and the Dark Lord's new revelation, and the subsequent upheaval for the rest of the deatheaters.

All in all, severus was tired, feeling slightly more paranoid than usual (he had found ten cases of attempted poison alone over the past week) and pissed as hell.

So it was in a rather bad mood that severus went down to his student's common room to announce the opening of a new, and hopefully more productive Duelling Club.

Of course, Lady Luck seemed to have mixed feelings about him.

When he got to the room, the first thing he heard was the beginnings of an argument between his Godson and (surprise, surprise) Astraea Potter. Although, it wasn't about what he would have expected.

"Astraea," snapped Draco irritatedly, putting down his quill, "Will you stop giggling for the love of Morgana,"

"I'm not – heheheh – giggling" said Astraea, ruined by the outbreak of giggles in the middle of her sentence. (**hey! Could you just assume that when Astraea talks, she giggles, cause otherwise it's going to be rather tiresome**)

"Really?" asked Draco, "Then what do you call that sound you just made?"

"What sound?" asked Astraea, before breaking out in a burst of rather high-pitched sniggers.

"That sound," said Draco, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, that," giggled Astraea, "I have the hiccups,"

She was met with incredulous stares from her new housemates. Daphne would have to be told about this. Quite currently, the blonde was in the library, working with one Neville Longbottom on a joint Herbology assignment. There were mixed feelings about the arrangement, and Daphne had been threatened in a quiet corner by Astraea not to do anything scarring to the poor Gryffindor.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"The hiccups Astraea?" asked Blaise incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I' sure," said Astraea defensively, "I'm pretty sure I would, hehehe, know when I'm hiccupping,"

"Astraea," said Pansy gently, "No-one hiccups like that,"

"Well I do," sniffed Astraea, although it came out as more of a snort.

"Perhaps we should take her to the hospital wing," suggested Theo quietly.

"Maybe someone slipped her something in dinner," suggested Draco.

"I'm still here," chuckled Astraea.

"We know," said Draco, "We're just a little bt busy worrying about your sanity,"

"Whatever," said Astraea, tossing her hair.

"Any way," said Pansy, "It doesn't matter what we think. We should still get you to the hospital wing. No-one hiccuos like that, and I think Pomfrey should look at it,"

"Fine," chuckled Astraea, "Whatever makes you happy,"

They converged around her and started to towards the portrait hole.

"What is going on here?" asked Severus, stepping into their way.

"I think Astraea's been hexed sir," said draco, "She's gone a bit loopy,"

"And she's giggling," added Blaise.

"So you're telling me that Astraea potter has finally lost it," said Severus.

"I haven't lost it!" piped Astraea from the centre of the group, trying desperately not to giggle in front of the dour potions master, "I just have the hiccups,"

"Her version of the hiccups is the giggles," said Pansy, "Please sir, we need to take her to the hospital wing,"

"Yeah," muttered theo, "Before anyone else gets the giggles,"

"Theo!" chastised Pansy.

"Well, it's not like you weren't thinking it too," said Theo defensively.

"You slytherin's are such softies," giggled Astraea, "It's just a mask you have for the rest of the school. Really, underneath it all, you're just like the rest of us,"

"Perhaps you should take her to the hospital wing," said Severus, frowning slightly, "And have her checked for confundus charms or drugging potions. I wouldn't put anything past her,"

"You thin she might have doped herself up?" asked Theo.

"Well think about it," said Pansy, "Think of all the things the poor dear's been through, and ask yourself if you would do the same,"

"I'm still here you know," said Astraea, "And I'm pretty sure I am not doping myself up,"

"Well," said Blaise, "We better make sure of that,"

It was with great difficulty that Blaise, Theo, pansy and draco managed to get Astraea to the hospital wing. It was also with a lot of threats that they convinced other students not to say anything. Slytherin's were well known for there remarkable hexing abilities, honed from years of warfare against the Gryffindor's.

"What is the matter?" asked Madame Pomfrey, once the group made it into the Hospital Wing.

"Astraea's gone mad," said Draco. He'd become rather fond of the Matron, and she of him. He was, after all, a regular in the hospital wing due to his large involvement in the Gryffindor-Slytherin war.

"I'm not mad Madame Pomfrey," giggled Astraea, "I've just got the hiccups again,"

"Oh come here dear, and we'll get you all sorted out," said the matron, ans Astraea soon found herself on bed, and being subjected to several diagnostics.

"Nothing drastic dear," said Madame Pomfrey after a few moments, "Just a minor tickling hex and a slight confundus. You'll be right as rain after a good night's sleep,"

"So she didn't have the hiccups?" asked Pansy.

"That's just her term for it," said Madame Pomfrey, "It what she calls the irregularities in her magic,"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Draco.

"My magic has trouble sometimes," said Astraea, "We think it's reacting to something. But when it reacts, my aura starts to manipulate itself until it takes on the shape of certain spells,"

"Making it seemed as if you've been hexed," said pansy.

"Yeah," said Astraea, "It's fairly simply to reverse, so long as the spell itself is easy to reverse,"

"So, say if it takes on the shape of a nasty hex," said Draco, "What then?"

"Nothing serious has ever happened, and I don't think it will," said the Matron, summoning a bottle of purple dreamless sleep potion, "We have theorised that her magic simply dislikes something, and shows it's discomfort through morphing,"

"Well," said Theo, after a moment of silence, "Everyone knew that Astraea was strange,"

"But this," muttered Draco.

"Now, if you would all leave so she can sleep," said Madame Pomfrey, as she measured out the potion into a cup.

"See you guys later," chuckled Astraea, and the group reluctantly left.

"here you go dear," said Madame Pomfrey, handing her the goblet of potion.

"Thanks Matron," said Astraea, before downing the potion. Relaxing, Astraea allowed herself to slip into her sleep.

However, it seemed that it hadn't quite worked. There was someone else in her dreams.

"What's it to you?" asked the twins in unison, staring at him mistrustfully.

"The two of you should learn to trust your noses," chuckled Abraxas.

"Whaddya mean?" asked the one on the left, the one with a lighter, sharper scent.

"Tell, me boys, what am i?" asked Abraxas, "Did they tell you?"

"They said you were a monster," said the one on the right. He had a darker, muskier scent, and was obviously more suspicious than his more naïve twin.

"Then what does that make you?" asked Abraxas.

"We're not monsters," pretested the left twin.

"And nor am I, then," said Abraxas, enjoying teasing them.

"What are you then?" asked the right twin.

"Like you," said Abraxas.

"What?" they asked, looking so adorably confused.

"What am i?" asked Abraxas, "I'm the same as you,"

"Didn't know pranksters were classes as monsters these days," mumbled the left twin. Abraxas caught it with his keen hearing.

"That is your nature, not what you are," said Abraxas sharply.

"Well then, why don't you tell us?" demanded the right twin.

Abraxas regarded them for a moment, trying to determine whether or not they were serious about their denial of the truth.

"What do you know of Veela?" asked Abraxas.

"Hot, blonde sexy women," answered the left twin at once.

"Do I look like a woman?" asked Abraxas.

"Dunno," said the right twin, "Your clothing is pretty baggy,"

"To begin with," said Abraxas, ignoring the boys comment, "Veela are not hot, blonde sexy women. They are a magical-humanoid creature on par with Vampires in their pure form,"

"Pure form?" asked the left twin.

"Undiluted by human blood," said Abraxas.

"So you're saying that your not completely human," said Right twin skeptically.

"And you're saying that we're not either," asked Left twin.

"Yes, I am," said Abraxas, "And no, you're not completely human,"

"And how do you know that?" demanded right twin.

Sighing, Abraxas wondered at boys these days, the thought immediately followed by whether or not he was starting to sound like his father, and shifted.

The twins stared for a moment in utter shock, before shooting eachother a glance, and shifted themselves.

"We never knew that this meant Veela," whispered Left twin.

"There wasn't anywhere we could go to find out," whispered the right.

Abaraxas cocked his head and gave them a once over.

**Hey!**

**So, what did you think. It did take ages, what with all my studies, and what not, but I found time to actually write it up between tests. I think my time management is actually improving.**

**So, bye for now!**


	15. hazy recollections and a dream

**Hello again my dear readers. **

**I wanted to start off by saying how grateful I am for all of your support! Thanks for being so understanding. **

**So it's been approximately two weeks (I think) and I managed to get this done between studies.**

**edit: i was reading through my reviews, and i came across several that complained about my lack of scene breaks. i have solved this now, so i hope it helps. thanks to moonprincess623**

**I hope you like. **

Spike black hair tipped with red gleamed in the moonlight, and suddenly sharp features captured the eye. Honey coloured eyes glinted dangerously, like the eyes of twin tygres. In reality, they're features only seemed more in focus, slightly sharper and more refined, but it was their aura swirling around them in lazy twists of magic that truly revealed who they were; bonded mates who still searched for their other.

Abraxas himself looked fae, sharp pointed features and silvery hair that drifted around his features. Despite fifty years imprisoned he looked healthy, but the blackening tints in his aura spoke otherwise. So long without his mate was weakening him.

"No, most of the books in Hogwarts have long ago been removed, and any other books are held by the Veela families in the Magykal society," said Abraxas calmly, shifting back to his human side.

"Who're they?" asked the left twin.

"Before I explain further," said Abraxas, "Please, what are your names. I grow tired of distinguishing you by appearance and scent alone,"

"I'm Fred, and he's George," said Left twin.

"Or, he's Gred and I'm Forge," grinned the right twin.

"Pranksters extraordinaire at your service," they said with a bow.

"Abraxas Malfoy at yours," answered Abraxas, amused by their antics. They both froze.

"Seriously?" asked Fred.

"Of course I'm serious," grumbled Abraxas, "I wouldn't take someone else's name,"

"You don't hate us?" asked George

"Why would I hate you?" asked Abraxas.

"We're Weasley's," said Fred, "Your son certainly hates us,"

"His mother's doing no doubt," grumbled Abraxas, "Lucretia hated Weasley's, stemming from when Septimus spurned her advances in fourth year,"

"Joy," said George.

"So, who's your mate?" asked Fred.

"Fred," chastised George, "I'm pretty sure that's private,"

"No," said Abraxas, "It's quite alright. Normally you wouldn't have to ask,"

"Why not?" asked George.

"You would smell it on me," said Abraxas, "But I've been away from my mate for too long,"

Fred and George shuddered at the thought of being away from each other.

"So who is your mate," asked Fred again.

"Tom riddle," said Abraxas. Their reactions were startling; dropped jaws, and bugging eyes, so Abraxas continued, "Have you heard of him,"

"Have we…" mumbled Fred.

"Who hasn't," said George, "Everyone in the world's heard of him,"

"Really?" asked Abraxas thoroughly impressed with his mate, "What is he doing?"

"He has the privilege of being the only Dark Lord at large," said Fred.

"Excuse me?" asked Abraxas, taken aback.

"You didn't know?" asked George, "Cause he's taken the world by storm,"

"But why?" asked Abraxas.

"You tell us," said the twins.

"I wouldn't know," said Abraxas, "I've been out of touch with the rest of the world for fifty years. When I was last in the great outside, Tom was planning a career in the ministry, and a life of travel,"

"That's quite a far cry from what he is today," muttered George.

Abraxas felt a twinge of unease and worry.

"What is he?" he asked.

"He's the current Dark Lord," said Fred cheerfully, "And he's more likely to take over Britain than the majority of past Dark Lord's,"

"I can't believe him," groaned Abraxas, "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him,"

"Would you really?" asked George.

"George," yelled Fred, "Sometimes I wonder if we get you and Ron mixed up,"

"Sorry," mumbled George.

"No wonder they've been keeping me here," growled Abraxas ignoring the twins,", "That meddling old fool. He's gone and unleashed hell on the world,"

"Who?" asked George.

"Dumbledore," said Abraxas darkly, his aura swirling around him.

* * *

Astraea found herself in a more cheerful atmosphere than the last dream she had shared with the dark lord. She found herself in a large room, with what appeared to be a party going on. The only thing off about it was that it seemed as if all the guests had simply gotten up and strolled outside, leaving her alone in the room. Slow violin music played over the gramophone set up at the front of the room.

"Well, well," said a voice behind her, "Isn't this a surprise,"

She spun around and saw him lounging on one of the chairs, a glass of wine held loosely in one hand. Her breath stopped for a moment; he looked gorgeous. He was dressed in a suit, the jacket draped over a chair, and the vest undone. The top buttons of his shirt were open, his tie untied.

"Depends," said Astraea, "On whether or not you were actually expecting me,"

"And what makes you think I was expecting you?" he asked.

"You had all this prepared just to amuse yourself, then?" she asked sarcastically.

Well," he smirked slowly, "It looks like you caught me out,"

"So, is this your dream" she asked.

"It looks like it is our dream," he said, "I certainly didn't add the chandelier,"

She looked up, and sure enough there was a glistening chandelier.

"I think I've seen it before," she said.

"At Malfoy manor," he said calmly, and she turned to face him. His face was devoid of emotion.

"Oh," she said, unsure of what else to say.

"Come sit down," he said after a few moments of silence, "Make yourself comfortable,"

Astraea settled down opposite him, regarding him silently.

"Wine?" he asked, holding out another glass.

"I'm underage," she reminded him.

"When have rules ever bothered me?" he asked, and she smiled in response, and took the glass.

"This is nice,"

"Of course it is," he said arrogantly, "I only drink the best,"

"I've been meaning to ask," she said suddenly, "About you're 'rise to power,"

"What about it?" he asked, "Planning to follow my footsteps?"

"No," she said, "I wanted to know why you waited until you were twenty, and what Abraxas Malfoy had to do with it,"

* * *

To be honest, he hadn't been expecting that. Well, actually, he had been wondering when she would ask about Abraxas. She was notoriously curious, and there wasn't a soul alive that could stop her when she set her mind to something, short of physical force and a locked cell.

"I'm not sure I understand the question," he stalled outrageously, unwilling to answer.

"Sure," she said, drawing out the word to convey her disbelief, "I'm pretty sure one of the bases of this shared dreaming is a mutual understanding of one another, so for you to have not understood the question means either I was absolutely vague, or you're deliberately being obtuse in an effort to stall,"

She was smart, he would give her that.

"I'm not sure it's any of your business," he said coldly, trying a different approach.

"I think it is," she said, "After all, you made it your business to interfere with my life,"

"I didn't have much of a choice," he said.

"If you're talking about the prophecy, I'm pretty sure it's a load of crap," she said, taking another draught from the wineglass.

"I thought so too," he said, "But unfortunately, Dumbledore puts too much stock in it for me to ignore,"

"So ignore him then," she said.

"And whose side are you on?" he asked.

"My own," she said, "I'm sure you've noticed,"

"Yes, Lucius was rather miffed about his son's choice in friends," smirked Tom.

"Blondie's always miffed about something," snorted Astraea, "But back to the point. What does his father have to do with your rise to power?"

"What makes you think he has anything to with my rise to power" he countered.

"I did some research," she said, "Shortly after he disappeared, you started your bid to take over the world,"

"Come," he said suddenly, unable to tell her over a table, "Dance with me,"

She stood up, and he pulled her close.

"Wait," she said, "I can't,"

* * *

"You don't know how to dance," she was certain that there was a mocking tone in his voice.

"Of course I know how to dance," she snapped, "I'm not dressed to dance,"

"There," he said, "Is that better,"

Astraea looked down to find herself wearing an emerald floor length dress. The sleeves were long, and puffed at the shoulders, and there was a delicate lace high-collar.

"What on earth do you call this," she asked.

"The height of fashion in my day," he answered

"Point being 'in your day'" she scoffed, "This is ridiculous,"

"And what do you suggest then?" he asked.

"Get rid of the collar…then the stupid sleeves…and a little bit of that" she muttered, changing the dress. Now she was wearing an emerald green gown with silver and black embroidery. It was off the shoulder, and the sleeves hung in wispy tatters around her arms, "And I think a necklace," she said.

"Try this," tom's face was inscrutable, and she wondered what he was thinking. He held out a dainty silver necklace.

When she put it on, it hung in a spider web along her neck, with a dark emerald nesting at the hollow of her neck.

"It's lovely," she said, fingers delicately tracing it, "Alright, I'm ready,"

He smiled gently, and pulled her close again.

* * *

Luna skipped down the hall, humming a lullaby under her breath. It was a Saturday, and she was free to do what she wanted, so she had decided to hunt for some wrack spurts. Her daddy was seeing if they had an effect on potions.

"Oi! Lovegood," yelled someone from behind her. She stopped and turned, surprised to find Blaise.

"Hello," she said, hiding her surprise.

"Man you can run," he said, "Gimme a moment to catch my breath,"

She waited as he leaned against the wall, panting slightly.

"Was something the matter?" she asked.

"Have you heard about Astraea?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, the nargles told me about her hiccups," said Luna, although really the Bloody Baron had told her.

"Right," said Blaise, "I wasn't sure if you knew,"

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked, "I'm hunting Wrackspurts,"

"What for?" he asked.

"Daddy's doing some research on whether or not they have an effect in potions," she said.

"Wouldn't you find more near people?" asked Blaise.

"Yes," said Luna, "But daddy want's some wild ones,"

"Wild ones" asked Blaise.

"Ones that dislike being around lots of people, and catch loners off guard," said Luna.

"Oh," said Blaise, "say, would you like some help?"

Luna felt a swelling of happiness.

"Sure," said Luna, "would you like a pair of Spectrespecs?"

"Sure," shrugged Blaise.

Grinning sillily, Luna lead Blaise off down the hall.

* * *

On the second floor of the castle, there is a corridor hidden behind a tapestry of a unicorn hunt. The corridor is old and dusty, and only leads to a single room. The room is round, with a large window set in one wall. But it is covered with a thick red curtain. The fireplace is lit, and candles shed light around the room. All the furniture has been pushed against the wall, save for a dusty old mirror, which stands in the centre of the room.

A woman stood in front of the mirror, hands buried in curly hair, lifting it up into a bun on top of her head, caramel eyes glinting, and a thoughtful amber in the candlelight, pink lips scrunched up in a frown. She was a woman, a full figure that was now shrinking into itself from a lack of care.

"So odd," the voice is a whisper, "It seems only yesterday, but I know it's not,"

The woman let her hands drop, and curly hair come to frame a heart shaped face, perhaps to pale from a lack of sunlight.

"Oh what are you doing to me?" the voice is a tied breath, "I don't know what's happening anymore,"

The woman let out a sigh, and tore of her robe, leaving her in a well-fitting shirt, and short skirt. She let the robe drop to the floor, and walked closer to the mirror, letting her hands splay across the surface, as she gazed into her reflections eyes.

"Sometimes it feels as if you know more than me," she whispered to her reflection, "Because everything is so fuzzy. I cannot remember why she was resorted. I cannot remember why he orders me around now. I don't know why I follow. Perhaps you can tell me what is happening,"

But the reflection gave no answer, faithfully showing its owners expressions and movements. The woman stood there for a few moments, soft breaths fogging the mirror.

"I suppose I should go back out. They might miss me, and come a-hunting," with a last glance at the candlelit room, the woman threw a cloth over the mirror, as if it would help to protect her whispered secrets, and extinguished the lights with a flick of her wrist.

In the sudden gloom a whisper could be heard, almost lost.

"It wouldn't do for them to have this last safe place too,"

And on the floor, a Gryffindor robe lay crumpled, ignored, a name tag stitched neatly to the collar.

**Hello dear readers tis I, after a long wait. **

**I'm sorry about the long time, but things have been hectic. Although really it's not been as long as the last update. I managed to get this done over the holidays.**

**Thank god for the holidays. I'm certain I would have gone mad without a grace period to catch up on all my work.**

**By the way, see if you can guess the identity of the mysterious woman in the last bit. I added it in on the spur of the moment. It was kinda fun to write!**

**Till next time, (regrettably, it's probably going to be at the end of next term)**

**Bye!**


End file.
